Loyalty
by xXxIcePrincessxXx
Summary: Katumi Sato is part of the Kokuyo Gang. Follow her adventure as she gets sucked into the crazy world of the mafia. OC x Mukuro, OC x Hibari, slight Mukuro x Chrome
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay! Another fanfic! I wonder if this one will work out...I hope it will. Oh…I changed some stuff though…

* * *

Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

A young six-year-old squeezes her dark brown eyes shut very tightly and winces as she feels yet another needle get poked into her pale skin skin. A whimper escapes from her mouth and she gasps. "Hahahaha, don't worry young one. We won't mess up on you like the others. You'll be the perfect human weapon for the mafia," says the man in charge, patting the girl's black hair in pigtails.

* * *

I feel patting on my back and I wake up from my mental nap, Somehow, I had a nightmare of the tests being done on me earlier this year. "Do you want to escape this place?" asks the blue haired boy around my age, with pineapple hair, I've seen around before; he has something covering his right eye now though. _I'm glad I didn't have to go through as much as him._

"Kufufufufu, you've been through around the same. You just don't have the eyes," he laughs. _Mind reading…? That's…interesting. So you're saying that I'm like a copy? If I'm a copy, I don't think I look too much like you. _I point at my hair that's always in a spiral for some reason, excluding my side bangs.

"Yes. Either way though, would you like to escape from here?" he asks again.  
"I would, but how…?" I ask, unsure.

"That is the easy part. Just follow me," he replies.

"You have my full support then," I nod.

* * *

After that, he 'recruited' two other guys- doggie boy and glasses boy. "Just wait until there's blood all over," he laughs. Then the scientist comes in and _swoosh_- the doctor dies. "A…trident…? How…?" I ask, utterly amazed.

"Kufufufu, let me show you…" he replies, showing me that it was an illusion.

I smile and say, "I understand. I'll help too then." I make a scythe. Suddenly, a lot of doctors burst into the room. I loose my focus and gasp. I see the blue-haired boy killing off the doctors with the help of doggie boy and glasses boy. Because of that, I shake my head, go back into an offensive stance, and slash my scythe at the people like the other three.

* * *

It didn't take very long for all the doctors' corpses to litter the floor, lying in pools of their own blood. The once white walls are now smudged with the crimson red of drying blood. "Well, that was fun," says the blue-haired boy, taking the temporary eye-patch off his right eye. The other two stare at his red eye as though it is something to be feared. I, however, see it as something fearful, but…nice looking at the same time, it suits his personality. It truly is an odd mix. "Kufufu, my name is Rokudo Mukuro. That would be Mukuro-sama to you," he laughs.

"I'm Ken Joshima!" says doggy boy.

"Chickusa Kakimoto…" mumbles glasses boy.

"…Kasumi...Sato," I say, taking me some time to recall my last name.

* * *

I'm breathing in and out very quickly. Night has fallen and we are still being chased. My legs are going to give in any second now; we've been running for so long on empty. "Mu…ku…ro…-sa…ma," I pant, turning around to see our pursers. "It…looks…like…we…lost…them," I finish. We stop at in the clearing that we're in.

"Kufufu, they're not far behind," Mukuro says without panting. "I'll stay here, you three keep running as far as you can," he says, smiling.

"B-but the Vindice!" I say in a state of shock.

"You heard Mukuro-sama, lets go!" shouts Ken. Chickusa nods.

"You have my loyalty, which is why we'll find a way to break you out," I declare.

"Yes!" agrees Ken.

"Ah," nods Chickusa. That being said, the three of us run off, leaving our leader to get caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yeah…I kinda wrote four chapters…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I look at the odd school uniform that was just handed to me. "Mukuro-sama, I understand that you just got out of being locked up for around five years….and I know that you must have been bored by only being able to talk to me for limited amounts of time…but why are we going to Japan?" I ask, walking away to change into the uniform anyway.

* * *

"I see…so that's why…" I reply to Mukuro's plan about taking over Vongola the Tenth's body to take over the world. I push down my skirt as the wind blows by again. _Great, even the wind is intentionally messing with me because I have a skirt without leggings underneath, I miss my Gothic Lolita clothing..._ "Kufufu, Gothic Lolita?" asks Mukuro.

"Oh, yeah…I shoplifted in some store called…something. Apparently that's all they sold," I shrug, as we walked into an airport.

* * *

I stifle a giggle as the person checking what is in our baggage looks at Ken's various pairs of "plastic teeth" and questions why he has them. "I have my hobbies and you have yours!" shouts an angry Ken.

"Ken…" mumbles Chickusa.

"Shut it, Kakpi!" snaps Ken.

"Kufufufu…" _Oh my, this is going to be a long trip…_

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief because I don't have to sit next to Ken and Chickusa. "Ah, finally some quiet," I say, smiling at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, it must be tiring, taking care of those two for so long," Mukuro laughs. "Why don't you take a nap, my little Kasumi? We have a long flight."

"Ah, thank you Mukuro-sama," I nod, closing my eyes.

* * *

The rest of the flight that I was awake for was okay. People around us commented on how Mukuro and I make a "cute couple". Mukuro then replied casually that he loves his "…cute little Kasumi" which didn't help the situation, but it did make me blush a little. He's probably just teasing me though, right?

* * *

It seems like from now on, my new temporary home is in Kokuyo Land. It's a really beat up place, but it beats the streets. Apparently, we may actually have to attend Kokuyo Junior High too…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I wish I had Hibird…

* * *

Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I block out every single word that annoying red-head is saying and imagine slapping her with a textbook. She tries to slap me so, I dodge and walk away. _This is getting on my nerves…_

* * *

I let out a sigh; it is really crowded in Kokuyo Land now. "Kasumi, Kasumi!" shouts a high pitched voice.

"Hn?" I ask, looking up to see a yellow bird flying towards me- Bird's bird.

"Kasumi, Kasumi. Come back, come back!" says Bird's bird.

"Hm…? Who sent you?" I ask.

"Pineapple head!" it chirps back.

"Haha," I laugh, and then I add, "Okay."

I feel a hostile presence suddenly. "Shouldn't you be in Kokuyo?" asks a boy's voice.

I turn around a see a dark-haired Namimori Discipline Committee member holding up tonfas. "Hm? No, not yet," I reply.

"Why are you here then?" he asks.

"I'm just here for a morning walk. The area around here is much more peaceful than Kokuyo," I reply, petting Bird's bird.

Suddenly, he seems to have taken an interest in Bird's bird. Then, he hits someone behind me. A man falls down and…he gives me the creeps. Completely ignoring the man that I believe is a pervert I say, "Thank you…uh…Pardon me, what is your name? I'm Kasumi Sato."

"Kyoya Hibari," he replies.

"Ah, thank you Hibari-san," I say, bowing.

"I trust that you're not the one beating Namimori Middle students," he says.

I smile and reply, "Of course not." _For now…_

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, it would appear that there are several people at the entrance on the floor," I report.

"Kufufufu, I guess they aren't much of a distraction then," he replies He pauses for a moment and says, "You should go now."

"…okay…." I reply. Then I retreat into a different room. I decide to listen in on what's about to happen.

* * *

After I hear the thud of a body, I realize that I can go back now. It seems that the person I met before, Kyoya Hibari was beaten by Mukuro. Not that this surprised me I walk into the room and look at the ceiling. Then I ask, "Mukuro-sama, why are there still illusions?" I make the cherry blossoms wither away and disappear.

"Kufufu, don't worry about that. Why don't we go visit Ken in the bowling alley?" he asks.

"Kasumi, Kasumi!" chirps Bird's bird, flying through the door and landing on my finger.

"Kufufufu, it seems that one of Bird's birds likes you," laughs Mukuro.

"I guess. It's pretty cute though," I reply, petting the yellow puff.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I wonder if I made and spelling errors…Oh well!

* * *

Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama," Chickusa says the first thing he wakes up.

"So, you've awakened. It seems that hunting #3 was hard work, Chickusa," says Mukuro._ Number three…Hyato Gokudera, class 1-A._ I recall reading the information the other day.

"I've made contact with the Vongola Boss," reports Chickusa.

"It seems so. They've come here to play with us. Ken's been beaten," says Mukuro. Chickusa stands up now.

"Don't be in such a rush; our reinforcements have 'arrived'," adds Mukuro.

* * *

"Hahaha," I laugh after watching M.M. get beat by the woman with poison cooking.

"Kufufufu…that was an interesting fight," laughs Mukuro. "Bird, it's your turn now," adds Mukuro. I twitch as Bird laugh._ …Pervy old man_...

"Mukuro-sama…he gives me the creeps," I mutter.

* * *

"Ahh…I think that I should find a way to thank '#3' if possible then. I really wish that I could beat up Bird too," I sigh.

"Hm…now it's 'Rokudo Mukuro's' turn. After that, if they manage to proceed, you must hide. Do you understand?" asks Mukuro.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama. I don't quite understand why though," I reply, frowning.

* * *

"It's time," says Mukuro, reminding me.

I let out a sigh. "I guess…" I reply, retreating into a shadowy corner in the room.

* * *

"Stay away from him! Don't you mafia touch him!" shouts Ken. _Ken…Chickusa…_I watch as they crawl over to Mukuro

"Why? Why do you go so far for Mukuro? You were possessed and used by Mukuro!"

_Sorry…Mukuro-sama._ I step out of the corner and help Ken and Chickusa. "Ken, Chickusa, quit straining yourself!" I order.

"Don't talk to us like you understand," mutters Chickusa.

"This is nothing…compared to the suffering we endured back then" says Ken.

"Back then?" asks the Vongola.

"What happened? Why do you hate the mafia so much?" asks the acrobaleno.

"You still don't get it, do you?" I ask.

"We were used as guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own Family," says Ken.

"Just as I suspected. You're members of the Estraneo Family that created the possession bullet."

"You guys made it forbidden out of your own convince. Because of that, our family was being completely destroyed. The heads of the family began creating social weapons to survive…" says Ken.

"We, the children of that family, were gathered together for those experiments. Day after day of cruel experiments, it seemed that it would never end," I say.

"We had no way to escape, but he gave us that! He was the quiet one that never drew attention. I think that was the first time, I heard his voice. That moment, for the first time in our lives, we had a place to be…I won't let you destroy that!" shouts Ken.

"But…I can't…sit and watch while my friends get hurt, because that's my place to be. The medical team!" shouts the Vongola.

I gasp, "No, that's not it." I watch as Ken, Chickusa, and Mukuro get chained and taken by the Vindice again…

"Who are they?" asks the Vongola.

"Vindicare, protectors of the mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by law."

"What are you doing?" shouts the Vongola.

"Quit it, Tsuna. Defying them will be trouble."

"But-"

"This is the law."

"What will happen to them?"

"They will be judged and punished," replies the arcobaleno

"Punished?"

"Who knows? But it won't be light. Our world isn't soft," says the arcobaleno.

"I can agree with those words," I say, lowering my head.

"Why…didn't you so anything to help them?" asks the Vongola.

"Mukuro-sama told me not to. To help them would have been a waste of his efforts. I understand why he didn't let me do anything now…" I mutter, lowering my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yay! Followers! Actually, it weird how these kinds of stories a significantly less popular than one shots…Oh well~! Thank you Frostfire613 and AwsumOtaku99!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

"Yo! We're back!" shouts a familiar voice. _No way, it's probably just the loneness getting to me. There's no way._

"Ken…" says another familiar voice. _I don't believe it…There is absolutely no way…_

Letting myself believe for a second, I stand up and shout, "Ken, Chickusa, is that you?" They come into the room. "Ken! Chickusa! How'd you get out?" I ask.

"Don't we always manage to?" asks Ken.

"Good point!" I say happily. "OH! I'm going to go buy some food…and snacks. Do you want to come?" I ask.

"YES!" shouts Ken. Chickusa just nods.

* * *

After eating and having some idle chat a girl comes in suddenly. "Who are you and why are you here?" I ask immediately.

"I'm…Chrome Dokuro…Mukuro-sama sent me," she replies. _What is this…?_

* * *

I stare at the purple-haired girl again and feel an odd feeling at the pit of my stomach. No allowing this feeling to show, I say flatly, "Ken, Chickusa, I'm going to take a walk."

"Kasumi…" mumbles Chickusa.

"I'm coming back, it's not like I'm going to do any thing rash," I reply.

"You'd better not get ambushed," warns Ken.

"We're not being targeted. Besides, I can take care of myself; I'm still here, aren't I?" That being said, I walk out of the room.

* * *

Replacement. That's the only word that dominates my current thoughts._ Why did replace he himself with some one so weak?_ Suddenly, I bump into someone, causing them to fall with a _thud_. Blinking, I come back to reality. "Sorry," I say, offering the familiar looking boy some help getting up.

"A-Ah, thanks," replies the boy. "Huh? You're from Kokuyo…?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're from Namimori…Huh? Aren't you Vongola the Tenth?" I reply.

"Ehh? Kokuyo Gang?" he shouts.

"I'm not here to hurt you or anything. Mukuro-sama isn't even in the country and I didn't get any orders," I reply.

"Huh? So why are you here?" he asks, stopping his panic attack.

"Just talking a walk, I didn't realize that I walked so far though," I reply, shrugging.

"How come?" he asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

_There aren't too many people like this. Ones that genuinely care for those around them, enemy or not…_"I was thinking about something that was troubling me," I admit.

* * *

We walked around for a bit, discussing what happened to me since we last saw and the upcoming ring conflict. I find it odd that Mukuro hates the mafia, yet he accepted the position of Mist Guardian. How do I know? Mukuro let me know a few days ago. "Vongola, do you know if there's a way that I could transfer into your school?" I ask suddenly.

"Huh? How come?"

"I don't want to see _her_ so much…" I mutter.

"I guess there should be a way…"

* * *

On our way to Vongola the Tenth's school, the Arcobaleno shows up. "Dame-Tsuna, why are you with one of the Kokuyo Gang members?" asks the Arcobaleno, kicking the mafia boss on the head.

"Vongola is… lending me a hand," I reply.

"R-Reborn! Why did you do that?" shouts Vongola the Tenth

"In what?" asks the Arcobaleno, completely ignoring his student.

"Transferring into Namimori," I reply.

"Why?"

"I do not wish to spend so much time with our newest member," I reply flatly.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons. Although, if you really can read minds, then you should know by now that I'm not lying."

"I'll lend you assistance too then, under one condition though."

"Which would be?"

"You help with the ring conflict."

"You have a deal then.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Oh yeah, just saying. I don't hate Chrome or anything. I'm just writing about a character that does…? If that makes any sense…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

"Hm…? Hibari-san?" I ask.

"Ehh? You know Hibari-san?" asks the mafia boss.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Who came in without permission? I'll have to bite you to death for that," says Hibari, sleeping (or pretending to) on the couch.

"HIEEEE!" shouts the mafia boss. _Scared of his own ally?_

"Oy, Hibari, can you allow Kasumi to transfer here from Kokuyo?" asks Reborn.

"Oh? Baby, why do you want her in Namimori?" asks Hibari.

"Do you need a secretary?" asks the Arcobaleno.

"Yes. Are you suggesting that Sato, Kasumi talk the position?"

"Arcobaleno, don't go assigning me more responsibilities without my consent," I interrupt. Suddenly, Mukuro appears as an illusion.

"HIIIIEEE! MUKURO?" shouts Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama…?" I ask. _So, you finally decide to talk to me again now?_ Hibari holds up his tonfas and the Arcobaleno just remains quiet.

"My cute little Kasumi, why are you here?" aks Mukuro.

I stare at him for a bit, but then I drop my stare and let out a sigh, "I came here because I'm rather not spend time with your puppet." Then I mumble, "Although, sometimes I wonder if I'm just a puppet as well…"

Mukuro pats my head and says, "What a curious reaction…"

"…You know that the three of us would and are already willingly helping you. I' an illusionist too so, why did you need to save _her_?" I ask. I look at Mukuro, expecting an answer. When I don't receive one, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open my eye again, I say, "Arcobaleno, I appreciate your negotiation on my behalf. Hibari-san, do you agree to the Arcobaleno's conditions?" I ask.

"My cute little Kasumi, what are you doing?"

"Relocating myself so that I don't feel uneasy around the ones that I have considered family for a long time now and your puppet," I reply flatly. Then I add quietly, "It's' not like I'm betraying you. Firstly, if you ever do need information on Vongola the Tenth, then I would have easy access to it. Secondly, you did accept the position of Vongola's Mist Guardian."

"Enough talk. I accept your conditions. You start classes here tomorrow. Work begins after classes end," says Hibari, tossing a uniform at me.

After I catch the uniform, I bow and say, "Thank you for you time." Then I leave, with the illusion of Mukuro following me.

* * *

"I'm back!" I shout.

"Kasumi! Where did you go?" shouts Ken.

"Ken…" mumbles Chickusa as usual.

"I'm sorry for worrying you two. I went to Namimori," I say, apologizing.

"NAMIMORI?" shouts ken.

"Yeah…I transferred…" I reply.

"Why?" shouts Ken, he sounds worried.

"…The weakling and the chance to get information…" I reply. "Please forgive me," I ask, handing Ken a bag full of random candy and junk food that I bought on the way back.

"A-As long as you're not betraying Mukuro-sama," says Ken.

"I would never even dream of it," I reply.

"Good!" says Ken, then he leaves to eat his snacks.

"Kasumi, that seems rash to me…" says Chickusa.

"Perhaps," I sigh. "But what was I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Hide it and learn to deal," he replies.

"You know me well enough; I can't do that long term. Eventually, I'll just snap. Not everyone can be as good as you are," I reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yeah…so much free time recently…I really should be studying, shouldn't I? Oh well!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I sigh and ask, "Mukuro-sama…Why are you wasting your energy like this?"

"Kufufu, it isn't much of a waste if you stay in Kokuyo," he replies.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama…I don't think that I can go through so much mental agony everyday…" I say. Then I bow and leave, dressed in a Naminori uniform.

* * *

"This is unexpected, but we will be welcoming a new student into our class today. She came here from Kokuyo. I know what you're thinking, but we checked her records and she is not a criminal. It appears that she got sent there by mistake. You can come in now," announces the teacher.

I open the door and step in. "Thank you for explaining that, sir," I say to the teacher. "Hello, my name is Sato, Kasumi. I'm glad that I was allowed to transfer here after the mistake that was made. Either way, it's nice to meet you all," I say, with a small smile on my face. Then, I bow. I overhear some whispers between two guys saying that I'm cute. _"Kufufufu…one introduction and they've already noticed you. Oya, oya, I guess I'll have to show them that my cute little Kasumi is already __**mine**__."_

_Mukuro-sama? _

"Good, now then, why don't you sit next to Gokudera right here?" says the teacher, pointing at the desk right in front of him.

"Okay," I nod.

* * *

"Sato-san, do you want to join us for lunch?" asks the Vongola.

"…Oh, yeah…Thanks, Vongola the Tenth," I reply. Then I feel my eyes widen slightly as both the Storm and Rain Guardians look at me.

"How do you know about the Tenth?" shouts the Storm Guardian.

"W-Why don't we all go to the rooftop first?" suggests the Vongola.

* * *

Once we get onto the roof top, I start to explain. "Yes, I guess you can say that I'm part of the mafia. Of course, Vongola the Tenth already knows about this. He was one of the people who helped me get into this school. I am also part of the Kokuyo Gang, but you have to understand the reason that I'm there. Either way, I'm here now to help with the ring conflict. I have no idea what the Arcobaleno has in mind though. In other words, I'm an ally…I guess," I say.

"Tenth! Is this true?" asks the Storm Guardian.

"Yeah," replies the Vongola, nodding.

"Then tell us, woman, why are you following Mukuro?" says the Storm Guardian.

"Imagine this for me. You are a child, everyday since you can remember has been filled with pain. You are experimented on everyday, a human guinea pig. The pain of theses experiments are overwhelming because put simply, they don't care how you're feeling. One day, you meet another person. He offers you freedom from this seemingly eternal pain and suffering. In return, all he wants is your loyalty. Wouldn't you give him your loyalty as well? Do you understand now?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah," nods the Vongola's Rain Guardian. The Storm Guardian nods gravely, as though he couldn't believe that someone like me managed to survive.

"S-Sato-san…You never did tell me what sort of experiments they did on you," says the Vongola.

"Hm? I thought that you heard the other day…" I say.

"Actually, I was too busy panicking…" he mutters.

"No matter, I guess I should tell you that too. Apparently, I was supposed to be a copy of Mukuro-sama. In other words, I would posses the same abilities as him. However, they only managed to strengthen my illusions. They were going to make me go through the Six Paths like Mukuro-sama did that day…The day we broke out. I don't think I would have made it though. I probably wouldn't be here if Mukuro-sama decided to break out a day later. I was already half-dead. They forced me to use my illusions every day. Over and over to the point where I almost died due to lack of rest," I say, recalling the pain.

"So, you're an illusionist?" asks the Rain Guardian.

"Correct," I reply, nodding. I let out a sigh, "Sorry…If you don't mind. I think I'll take a mental nap from here…"

* * *

After class I walked to the Disciplinary Committee Office and found the room empty except for…Bird's bird?

"Kasumi, Kasumi!" it chirped.

"Hello, so this is where you have been staying. I trust that your new owner is treating you well?" I say, petting the bird.

"Hibari, Hibari!" chirps the bird.

"Hibari-san huh…" I say. Suddenly, the bird starts to sing a familiar sounding song. Then I realize that it's the school anthem. I heard it a lot a Kokuyo when Hibari was kept 'prisoner' there. Feeling bored, I decide to sing with the bird until the door opens.

"Hibari, Hibari! Kasumi, Kasumi!" says the bird.

"Hibird? I didn't teach you that," says Hibari.

"'Hibird'? Ah, thank you for taking care of 'Hibird' then, Hibari-san," I say.

"Oh?" he says.

"The day we fist met," I remind him.

"Ah," he replies. "So, who taught you?" asks Hibari, probably still wondering about Hibird saying my name.

"Pineapple head!" replies Hibird.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" says Hibari. I cringe slightly from the amazingly strong killing intent.

"Please calm down Hibari-san…" I mutter.

"You seem to be awfully calm," he comments, the killing intent fading.

"Thank you," I reply.

"_Hmm…? He actually calmed down,"_ comments Mukuro.

_Huh? You were listening?_

"_Of course, I have to see what my cute little Kasumi is doing,"_ he replies.

"Are you coming?" asks Hibari.

"Oh…Uh, sorry, Hibari-san," I reply, following Hibari outside


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Actually, I was just going to jump to the Mist battle because I wrote it beforehand. In the end, I decided to make this one. Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I sigh, realizing that my illusions aren't as strong as I'd like them to be. The Varia already arrived, putting all the Guardians on edge. Personally, I don't really care too much. I'm only interested in watching the Mist, Cloud, and Sky match. I continue to walk around, playing with my illusionary dog in hopes of finding the Varia members if they're walking around. Surely, top-class assassins would be able to see through my illusionary dog and look at me strangely. Finally, I give up and walk behind a tree so I can make the dog disappear without attracting attention. I walk to the store to buy food for tonight's dinner.

"Kokuyo Gang," mutters the Storm Guardian.

"Storm Guardian," I mutter.

"Tch," he says, as he leaves.

* * *

I sit on the couch, scribbling the answers to tonight's homework when I hear Mukuro's voice in my head, _"I want you to teach Chrome." _

_I refuse. _

_"Now why is that?" _he asks.

_I disapprove. Therefore, if you would like your puppet to be trained you should find a willing instructor._ _Now, if I could be excused, I have homework to attend to._ That being said, I block Mukuro out. I finish scribbling the answers to my homework and stand up.

"I'm going for a walk," I say.

"Eh? Don't tell me that you're going to transfer out of Namimori and into another school that's further away," says Ken.

"Ken…Ah, see you later," replies Chickusa.

"Don't be unreasonable Ken. Clearly, the next step would be to buy an apartment in Namimori," I reply.

"EH?" shouts Ken.

"I'm joking, Ken. At least Chickusa noticed. I wouldn't leave you guys unless I got killed. Anyways, I'll be back soon," I reply.

* * *

This time, I go to the forest around the park and start to practice my illusions again. I realize that I can't do much without a target to torment and confuse though. I start to distort the surroundings, making it seem as though everything is spiraling inward. Suddenly, I feel someone enter my illusion. I let the illusion go to see who came. I look blankly at the puppet and ask, "Is there something you need?"

"M-Mukuro-sama asks that you please teach me…" she replies.

"I don't teach," I reply, trying to be as Chickusa like as possible.

"Please..?" she asks.

"I'm serious, I don't teach. If you really want to learn, then focus on strengthening your illusions. Send an illusion to me, if I can counter it, then it's not strong enough," I reply.

"T-Thank you…Okay," she replies, making an octopus seem to grab me and start waving me around. Sighing, I turn it into a sashimi platter.

"Concentrate," I say. She nods and sends fire that starts to burn the grass. I turn it into ice and make it melt.

"The second I transform your illusion, you loose control of it," I say. Next, she makes vines tie me up. So, I make them wither away and decay.

"That's enough. Focus and make your illusions stronger. Don't expect any more teaching until your illusions become harder to counter," I say.

"O-Okay. Why did you decide to help me?" she asks.

"'You are only as strong as your weakest member.' Did you ever hear that one? I can't let any of my allies be weak, temporary or not. Don't expect much though, like I said, I don't teach," I reply.

* * *

Reviews:

Yuki-shi-chan, RHaC

Favorite Story:

Frostfire613, AwsumOtaku99, Tnah, Yuki-shi-chan, Loveless642, assi

Story Alert:

Frostfire613, Tnah, sync94, Yuki-shi-chan, Roseko-chan, Xxfrostblade41, Loveless642, Shi Kage, assi

Favorite Author: 

Loveless642

Alert Author: 

Loveless642


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I look at the remaining amount of money we have left. It looks as though it'll last us around…a week at most. _This can't possibly be good._ I sigh and go to change into my Gothic Lolita clothing consisting of a white long-sleeve shirt with bell sleeves and a black ribbon, a black pleated skirt, and my black knee-high boots. "I going to go find some money, we're running low," I say.

"Whatever…" says Ken, uninterested. Chickusa just nods and continues whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," I reply sarcastically.

* * *

I walk over to the door and knock. I smile politely as a brown-haired woman opens the door. "Oh, are you one of Tsu-kun friends?" she asks.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I guess in a way I'm his friend…May I please speak to him?" I reply.

"Of course. Tsu-kun! There's a girl looking for you!" she shouts. I hear some footsteps and then the Vongola come in with the Storm Guardian and the Arcobaleno.

"Hello," I say.

"Eh? Sato-san?" asks the Vongola.

"Kasumi," says Reborn, nodding.

"Gothic Lolita…?" mutters the Storm Guardian.

"Yes, I'm a Gothic Lolita, is there something wrong with that? Anyways, I was wondering if you would know of any easier means for me to make money other than a job," I say.

"Hmmm, the Kokuyo Gang is running low on money. As a mafia boss, it's your job to take care of your family members, Dame-Tsuna," says the Arcobaleno

"The Kokuyo Gang isn't part of my family! I'm not a mafia boss either!" shouts the Vongola.

"Storm Guardian, don't you live alone?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies.

"So, how are you making ends meet?" I ask.

"Money gets sent to me monthly," he says.

I sigh, "Okay, thanks for your help. Well, see you!"

* * *

On my way back, I see Hibari walking around. "Hibari-san," I say.

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" greets Hibird.

"Hibird," I say.

"Sato, odd to see you here," he says.

"Yes, I guess it is. I'm just out looking for a job. My money is running low," I say.

"Hmm, you need a job?" he asks, looking slightly intrigued.

"Yeah…" I reply, petting Hibird.

"I'll pay you to work extra hours for the Discipline Committee," he says.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," I reply, smiling.

"You start tomorrow," replies Hibari, looking at Hibird napping on my head.

"Pineapple Head! Pineapple Head!" says Hibird.

"Eh?" I say, looking around. I feel that amazingly strong killing aura come from Hibari. "Hibari-san…I think that it's a false alarm…" I say. Then, I feel the killing aura start to fade away.

_"Kufufufufu…Too bad…"_ laughs Mukuro.

_What was the point in aggravating Hibari-san? _

"_Just a little test,"_ he replies.

"Hm," he says frowning.

"Oh, I should get going. I have buy food for lunch and tonight's dinner. Good bye, Hibari-san," I say.

* * *

"Yo! Ken! Chickusa! I'm back!" I shout.

"Kasumi! What sort of food did you bring back this time?" asks Ken.

"I got a bag of snacks for you as usual. I saw this soda flavored gum and thought you might like it. Tell me how it is later, okay?" I say, passing him the plastic bag.

"Whoo! Thanks!" he shouts.

"…Did you manage to find a job?" asks Chickusa.

"Yeah, I got one that's pretty convenient," I reply, unpacking the food I bought for today.

"What sort?" he asks.

"I'm going to dump more time into helping the Discipline Committee. I guess I'll be seeing more paperwork from now on," I reply.

_"I don't like that you have to spend more time with him,"_ says Mukuro.

_Well, it's not like I want a job._

_ "All you need is money. If I get you some more, will you stop working for him?"_ asks Mukuro.

_Sure, why not? Strange…you don't like me spending time with Hibari-san, hmmm…_

* * *

Reviews:

Yuki-shi-chan, Rotten Heresy and Chocolate, Guest, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story: 

Rotten Heresy and Chocolate, HDC 123

Alert Story:

Sasuna123, Rotten Heresy and Chocolate, HDC 123, soul-madness

Author Alert:

Rotten Heresy and Chocolate

Favorite Author:

Rotten Heresy and Chocolate


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Wow, this took a while. I wrote a bunch of drafts for a chapter in between the chapter before this and the Mist battle, but in the end…I got too lazy to make the drafts better. Also, I really don't mean to sound like I hate Chrome. I think I said this in another chapter too…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I walk into the gym with Ken and Chickusa, dressed in a Kokuyo Middle uniform. "You're the Mist Guardian?" exclaims Tsuna.

"I wish, at least then I'd have something to do," I reply.

"So it is Mukuro!" shouts the Storm Guardian.

"Nay," says the puppet.

* * *

I frown at the puppet's illusion of the floor cracking and floating around. _It's still weak…_I sigh as the other Guardians start to freak out. To make it more convenient, I neutralize the illusion in the area where Ken, Chickusa, and I are standing. I'm impressed with the opponent's illusions though… The puppet uses another weak illusion and makes the opponent scream after being attacked by some blue tentacle things. _Why would an illusionist fall for a trick like that?_ Then, the illusionist realized that they were just basketballs.

"You aren't able to see an amazing fight like this all the time," says the Arcobaleno.

"I would disagree…This one is quite a bore," I say, yawning.

"Illusions…Mukuro's First Path of Hell!" shouts the Vongola.

"She really is Mukuro!" shouts the Storm Guardian.

"Do I seem to be Mukuro-sama to you?" I ask, calmly.

"…No…" replies the Vongola, seeming unsure.

"All illusionists can use illusions! The title is 'illusionist' after all! Besides…Mukuro-sama's illusions are a lot stronger," I reply.

* * *

I nearly fall asleep at all the chatting. _I should probably sleep more..._I only pay attention again when I hear the puppet claim that she won't lose to anyone. _I doubt that._ I sigh and start to play with an illusionary bird. When she unleashes pillars of fire, she's copying Mukuro's attack, but I doubt that it'll ever be strong enough to actually useful. I neutralize the one that almost erupts underneath my feet. _…That was careless…unless it was on purpose…_The opponent, changes all the pillars of fire into ice. I smile; I always did prefer ice pillars over fire.

* * *

My eyes widen when the puppet's weapon shatters. "What's happening?" asks the Vongola.

"She's supposed to be dead. The weapon was the item keeping her illusionary organs stable," I reply.

"Organs made of illusions?" shouts the Vongola. I sigh as the puppet starts to cry.

I can faintly hear Mukuro's voice now. "You did well, my dear Chrome…" Then I feel some of my power being used, immediately, I stop it from being drained. _I will not participate in this, I won't help._ Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I can hear Mukuro laughing.

"He's coming," says the Vongola. I nod in agreement.

"'He'?"

"What are you talking about, Tenth?"

"Mukuro-sama," I mutter.

"Mukuro! Mukuro is coming!" shouts the Vongola.

Making a big entrance as usual, when Mukuro switches places with the puppet he says, "You all seem as lively as ever, little Mafioso. It's been some time. I've come back from the edge of transmigration," says Mukuro. When the opponent starts to talk about Mukuro's failure at escaping, I see Ken tense up. "Ken, calm down…" I whisper.

From there, the situation gets better and better for the Vongola and his group. That should be expected if the opponent ran into some trouble before though.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama…" says Chickusa.

"Amazing! You're so strong." shouts Ken.

"Nice to see you again, Mukuro-sama," I say.

"How dare you come here!" shouts the Storm Guardian.

"What?" shouts Ken

"Hey, Gokudera," says the Rain Guardian.

"H-Hold on!" exclaims the Vongola

"You should be cautious of me. I don't intend to become friendly with the mafia. Although, it appears that my cute little Kasumi is getting sucked in…" says Mukuro.

"I am not," I reply, crossing my arms.

"I became a Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro explains.

After calming down his Storm Guardian, the Vongola thanks Mukuro anyways.

"I've gotten a little tired…This girl…" mutters Mukuro. I watch as he switches places with the puppet and her body collapses on the floor.

"Ken, Kasumi, let's go," says Chickusa, after Ken comments about the puppet being a human (which are apparently weak) as though he isn't a human.

"Right," replies Ken.

"Yeah, I'm bored again," I say.

"You're abandoning her?" asks the Vongola.

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk. I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She's not Mukuro-san, after all," replies Ken.

"I don't go the distance for people who I have little respect for. They can do it for themselves. See you," I reply.

* * *

Walk around Kokuyo Land wondering to myself. _It's weird to feel so bored and unmotivated. I have no short-term goals to reach…no orders to follow…so, what exactly am I doing? Even the puppet has a goal to work towards. Hm, so this is what it feels like to be useless._ "Kasumi, you look like Kakpi," says Ken's voice.

"Eh?" I ask, turning around to look at Ken. Then I add, "That must have looked weird...Sorry, I spaced out."

"You always look weird!" he replies.

"Hahaha, thanks," I reply sarcastically.

"It's weird for you to space out though. What happened? Worried that the girl is better than you now?" asks Ken.

"Hm? There's a girl that had a chance at getting better than me?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Then what was it?" he asks.

"It's probably sounds really trivial. Then you'll say something along the lines of 'You really are like a human girl aren't you?' or something like that. Let's go back, okay? Then I can force you to take a shower," I reply.

* * *

Reviews:

celestial-ways-of-life, Yuki-shi-chan, ParkYuu

Favorite Story: 

Kohanita,

Story Alert:

SiriuslyObsessive, Kohanita, celtic-roses

Author Alert:

Kohanita

Favorite Author:

Kohanita


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Just Mukuro x OC in this one…Was kinda weird to write, but whatever!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

It's strange that something so trivial would continue to bother me until the next day. Surely, I'll get over it…right? Whenever I think about how I'm just letting the days pass by I get this odd feeling and it isn't pleasant. My solution is to distract myself and not let my mind wander.

I wake up and stretch. After changing, I realize that it's getting colder out. _Guess I have to buy some warmer clothing today…_ Sighing, I change my knee length socks to ones that reach mid-thigh. I re-lace my black knee-high boots. I grab my bag and go to find Ken and Chickusa. "Ken, Chickusa. Good morning." I say, taking some bread and biting into it. They nod at me in response.

"Mukuro-sama wants us to go watch the Cloud match for him tonight," I say

"Sounds troublesome…whatever, it's not like there's much of a choice," replies Chickusa.

"He wants us to watch that Hibari guy?" asks Ken.

"Yeah. Hey is she back yet?" I ask.

"No."

"I guess I'll ask the Vongola about it. Mukuro-sama would probably get mad if she just disappeared," I reply, sighing. Finishing off my bread, I put on my bag and leave to start "working".

* * *

After finishing the patrol with Hibari, I start to look for the Vongola. I find him at the hospital. "Vongola, have you seen…Dokuro?" I ask.

"You're still calling me 'Vongola'? Can you change that…? Chrome just left," he replies.

"Hmm, fine. Thanks, Sawada-san. See you," I say. As I walk away I sigh and mutter, "How troublesome…Whatever, I won't go the extra distance."

* * *

"Sato-san, you looked troubled during the lessons today," says Sawada after we're dismissed for lunch.

"The goth loli probably just didn't understand the lessons at all," replies the Storm Guardian, walking over.

"S-Sato-san?" asks Sawada.

"Huh? Oh…sorry, Sawada-san. It's nothing to concern yourself with. I just finally realized what it's like to be useless," I reply. Putting away my books and taking out the next set.

"Eh?"

"Like I said, you shouldn't worry yourself over it. I'm not part of your family so, there's no need to worry. It's not like it'll effect you," I reply.

"Don't throw away the Tenth's concern like that!" shouts the Storm Guardian.

"I'm not, I'm simply saying that I'm not worth his concern seeing as I'm not part of your family," I reply, suppressing my anger.

* * *

"C-Come on, why don't we discuss this on the roof?" suggests Sawada. I reluctantly follow.

"Sato-san, please tell us," pleads Sawada.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm not part of your family," I reply.

"But you're our friend, so please tell us," he replies.

I look at him and mutter, "Friends, huh? …I don't think that I've ever had any before."

"What about those Kokuyo Gang people?" asks the Storm Guardian.

"If you're talking about Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chickusa, and M.M.- Mukuro-sama, Chickusa, and Ken are my family. We've been with each other for a very long time now. M.M. often attempts to slap me the second she sees me. So, I've never had friends before," I reply matter-of-factly.

"So back to what was troubling you, Sato-san…" Sawada says.

"Hmmm, since you insist on knowing and appear to be very persistent…At first, I thought that it was not having a goal, but I realize that it's because I have no purpose," I reply.

"No purpose…?" asks Sawada.

"I was supposed to be a copy of Mukuro-sama. Before…Dokuro came, I would act as the link between us and Mukuro-sama. When necessary, I would lend power or switch places with Mukuro-sama too. This went on until…Dokuro came. Now, she holds that position and I'm left as…spare power, I assume…" I reply, gathering the thoughts that came today and last night. Frowning, I sigh and say, "It's annoying to think about it…If you don't mind, I think I'll take a nap from here."

"A-Ah, thanks for sharing your thoughts. It's not good to leave them to yourself if it's troubling you. I'll wake you up when lunch is over…" he says. Nodding, I close my eyes and lean my back against the gate.

* * *

I look at my surroundings. It's very pretty and perfect looking. The grass is beautifully green and soft and the sky is a never ending blue. Such a place can only be an illusion created by someone else. I've never dreamed of things as perfect. Nothing is perfect after all. I find that my clothes have changed into a white dress. "It's very pretty here, Mukuro-sama," I say, looking towards him. He's sitting underneath a perfect-lookin tree. "I recall that th- I mean…Dokuro…mentioned it once," I add. He smiles and invites me to sit down next to him. I comply.

He looks at me and says, "I listened to what you said to Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

"I guessed as much. You won't use your power to just invite me here for no reason," I reply.

"Is what you said truly believe?" he asks, looking at me in the eye.

I look at him for a bit and reply, "I'm not sure. Those truly were the thoughts that I had. However, thinking about it more, I guess it's possible that it's a mix of suspicions and lack of sleep. It does sound like some truth rings from it though, doesn't it?" Even as the breeze blows, it's just right.

"Did you ever consider that I just want you to be safe and not get hurt, my cute little Kasumi?" he replies, smiling.

"That sounds so nice…I wish that I knew that, that was really it. Lies come easily to illusionists though. You happen to be even better at lying though, Mukuro-sama," I reply, thinking about this seriously. I sit there for a moment, just thinking. Then I reply, "I guess in the end I'll find out. For now, to put my mind at ease, I'll believe it."

"Kufufu…interesting reaction as usual. Why don't you go to sleep for a bit, my cute little Kasumi? There's still some time left," suggests Mukuro. I close my eyes and I feel him let me lay my head on his shoulder just like when we went on the flight to come here and transfer to Kokuyo.

I feel him lay a kiss on my lips and whisper, "Remember my cute little Kasumi, you are already mine." My eyes open and I see him looking down at me, my head still on his shoulder. I can't help but smile at him because I really wish that I knew this is true. If this is a lie though, then at least it's something that I'd like to believe.

I wake up to the sound of Sawada's voice. "Sato-san, please wake up." I feel my eyes open and I shade my eyes with my left hand to let them adjust to the lighting. I stand up and reply, "Thanks, Sawada-san."

* * *

"You look like you had a pleasant dream," he says.

"Yes, it was very pleasant, although, it wasn't a dream. I just wish I knew if it was true or not," I reply.

"Eh? Not a dream?" asks Sawada, sounding confused.

"Mukuro-sama brought me to his illusionary world while I was sleeping. Think of it as a way of communicating. Let's go to class before we're late, okay? I wouldn't want to be the one that made you late to class," I reply. As we walk back to the classroom I say, "Sawada-san, as odd as it is, I feel as though I owe you…I know you're going to reject it, but regardless, if you ever need something…just keep it in mind."

* * *

After class, I go shopping for jackets and some other winter clothing that we lack. Then I head back to Kokuyo Land. "I'm back," I say.

"Ehh? You bought clothes?" asks Ken.

"Yeah, here," I say, passing him a bag of winter stuff like a coat for example. Ken digs around the contents, looking slightly interested.

"I talked to Sawada-san this morning and he said that she left already. Did she make it back?" I ask, passing Chickusa his bag.

"You're addressing him differently…Yeah, she's back," says Chickusa.

"Oh yeah, he requested it specifically. Hm, where's she now?" I ask.

"She's in her room."

"Thanks."

I walk to her room and stand outside. "I went shopping for warmer clothing today, here," I say, passing her the bag.

"T-Thank you…" she replies. She looks in the bag and I suppose that she sees that the clothing and jacket all have skulls on them because she smiles.

"Don't thank me. As long as you're here I'm going to take care of you. I'm not cruel. I figured that since I was buying stuff I might as well get stuff that you would like," I reply, walking out of the room.

* * *

Reviews: 

Guest, farronewp,

Favorite Story:

Autore Raita, farronewp, Shabondy

Favorite Author:

farronewp,

Alert Story:

akagami hime chan, Autore Raita, farronewp, Crossroader32


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I think this is gonna be the last of the Ring Conflict battles I'm going to write for this story…I think I'll jump straight to the Future Arc after this….

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I walk to the school with Ken and Chickusa. "Goth loli, why are you here?" asks the Storm Guardian as we get there.

I look at him blankly, "I'm following orders, what else?"

"O-Orders?" he asks.

"Yeah, Mukuro-sama wants to see the Cloud match," I reply. Then, I walk over to where Ken and Chickusa decided to stand.

"Chickusa, Ken, Kasumi, you three came," says Dokuro, running up to us.

"I planned on coming originally," I reply.

"It's a pain, but we're watching this for Mukuro-sama," says Chickusa.

"Your job is over! You don't have to come anymore!" shouts Ken.

"I want to watch too," says Dokuro, sitting on the floor.

"Stay farther away!" commands Ken. She doesn't move.

"Ken, it's about to start," says Chickusa. I follow as Ken moves a few paces away and sit between them.

"We got them this far because Mukuro-san won. If they lose now, I won't let that duckling get away with it," says Ken.

"I watched them train once. It should be fine," I reply, looking at the battlefield with interest. _Gatling guns, huh…_

"Then we will begin. The Ring of the Cloud, Gola Mosca versus Hibari, Kyoya. Battle, start!"

* * *

It took Hibari two hits to defeat the opponent. "Haha, versus implies that there was a struggle between the two. Anyways, I'd like to get back as soon as possible," I mutter.

"Yeah," agrees Chickusa.

"I don't want this," says Hibari, tossing the ring at one of the pink-haired judges.

"Ehhh, uhhh!" says the panicked judge as she catches the ring.

* * *

"He was hit…by a laser?" I ask, looking closely at the battlefield. My eyes widen as explosives come flying at us. "Shoot!" I exclaim, grabbing Dokuro's hand and running farther away.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Pay attention next time," I say, letting go. "Ken! Chickusa! Are you guys okay?" I shout.

"Yeah!" replies Ken.

I let out a sigh. "Thank goodness." As we regroup, I ask, "What's happening? It's going insane…"

"That man is laughing…" says Dokuro.

"It was a set up…" mutters Chickusa. More explosives fly towards us. We scatter and Dokuro runs into the field. An alarm sounds and she freezes. I jump over to where Ken and Chickusa landed when saving Dokuro. I offer them my right hand. "Like I said, pay attention."

"Chickusa. Ken. Kasumi," she says, shocked.

"That girl's quite a hassle," says Ken. The gun turns to us. I dive to the ground. My eyes widen as we get surrounded. I continue to rack my brain with ideas until the condensed particle cannon fires at us. I close my eyes and wait for the searing pain followed by death. I open my eyes again as I feel nothing and see that a brilliant orange flame saved us. _Orange flames….Sawada?!_

"Boss," says Dokuro.

"Sawada-san, thanks," I say.

* * *

"Is it over?" asks Chickusa as we sit up.

"That was rough," comments Ken.

"He defiantly got stronger," I comment, looking at the way he fights now.

* * *

After the trap that was set is revealed, it looks as though a fight is about to break out. I look blankly at the ones fighting._ Hmmm, if I get hit…then I'll fight. If not, I won't fight._

"Ahhh, let's go home," says Ken, yawning.

"Wait a second, Ken," says Chickusa

"Huh?" asks Ken. He and Chickusa look at Dookuro , who is looking at something/someone behind them. As they turn to look, I do so as well. As they start to head back home, I say, "Ken, Chickusa, I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to hang back a bit longer."

"Just don't get careless," replies Ken. Chickusa nods. I walk over to Sawada and the Arcobaleno. I look blankly at Sawada, who is getting kicked repeatedly by the Arcobaleno. "Sawada-san, thank you for before," I say. Then, I walk off. As I near the school gate, Hibari walks up to me. "Hibari-san," I say, nodding. He looks at me for a second and continues to walk again.

I hear him mumble, "Good, you're unharmed." I turn around and look at his retreating figure. _So much concern recently….why? _


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I got kinda lazy…So I just skipped over the Sky match…I hope that's okay.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I didn't enjoy watching the final battle of the Ring Conflict. I think I feel asleep at one point. Anyways, it's over now and the more normal days have come back.

* * *

I walk around with Hibari for his morning patrol. I finished all the paperwork from yesterday and apparently there's none today yet so, I'm just walking with him. Hibird jumps from Hibari's head onto my head and says, "Kasumi, Kasumi!"

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibari looks at Hibird.

"Kiss, kiss!" says Hibird, jumping onto my finger.

"This is…somewhat awkward…" I mutter, petting Hibird.

_"I don't like that bird anymore…"_ says Mukuro. I see Dokuro coming.

_Why's that?_ I think Mukuro took over Dokuro's body for now.

"Pineapple Head, Pineapple Head!" says Hibird. Hibari seems to be ready to kill Mukuro.

"Kasumi, Kasumi" I stare at Hibird blankly.

"Kiss, kiss!" Hibari's killing intent seems to get a lot stronger.

"Kufufu…I think can forgive this bird now," says Mukuro.

"That was really fast…" I mutter. I look at Hibari and Mukuro as they glare at each other. _This is very scary…_I shiver as I feel a murderous intent radiate from both of them. I jump back as they start to attack each other.

"Hmm, I would like to watch this…but I think I'll be a good student and go to attend classes now…" I mutter, starting to walk to the school with Hibird.

"Today is a weekend," says Mukuro.

"…I think my luck just died…" I mutter.

* * *

I walk home feeling very tired. "What's with you?" asks Ken.

I look at him wearily, "Don't ask…"

He looks at me blankly and says, "You forgot about lunch and dinner."

"Too bad. So, I missed one day…I'll make up for it tomorrow or something like that," I mutter.

"I'm not going to let you go to sleep until I get some food!" exclaims Ken.

I pick up a random object on the floor and chuck it at him. I realize that it's a bar of soap. "Go take a shower. If you do I'll cook something." _Like that'll happen…_

* * *

"Okay! I finished…showering," says Ken, seeming to shudder slightly.

"…That means I actually have to cook food…." I state._ Aw, man…Why Ken? Do you really want food that badly…?_

* * *

Reviews:

Yuki-shi-chan, OneWhoWasForgotten, GirloftheArts

Favorite Story: 

Chocobo12345, Twilight Dark Angel, lovelyanimeangel, OneWhoWasForgotten

Favorite Author:

Twilight Dark Angel

Alert Story:

moonlight phonex101, Twilight Dark Angel, OneWhoWasForgotten


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Now, we're in the Future Arc!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I jump onto the tree branch and look around the oddly familiar looking forest. _Where am I?_ I jump back down and continue to frown. I continue to look around, feeling panicked. _Okay…I got hit with a bazooka. The bazooka sent me somewhere else…What do I do? Ah! That bazooka was the Ten-Year-Bazooka that the cow kid has. I remember hearing about it. _I look curiously at the rings that were on the floor along with the boxes. I pocket the strange purple boxes and rings. I decide to continue to walk around. Suddenly, I hear some sounds. I look around, startled. There's a robot in front of me, a very familiar looking robot at that. I gasp as I get surrounded by three more of those robots. There's no escape now…

* * *

**Back to before the bazooka came…**

I let out a sigh as I as I continue to walk back home. _What a dreadfully boring day. It's almost depressing when nothing happens._ I look around as the usually busy street is completely clear of people. As I look up I gasp as a purple bazooka comes flying down on me. _Yes, thanks for the irony…_ I try to move out of the way, but I'm too slow.

* * *

**After fighting in the future….**

I wince as more pain shoots through my body. I look at the four Gola Moscas on the ground. I cough and see blood splatter on my hand. I do my best to ignore it and I continue to trudge on, clutching my stomach. Then, I see a stone staircase. I drag myself up the stairs to see a familiar sight- Namimori Shrine. I gasp as a sharp pain shoots from my stomach. I'm pretty much injured all over. Those things were tough to fight. I see a familiar looking man walk towards me. "H-Hibari-san…?" I ask, wincing again as the wind blows on my open wounds.

"What happened?" he asks.

"F-four…Gola Moscas...They surrounded me…" I reply. _I feel light-headed…I think that it's from the loss of blood._ I feel my mind start to go blank along with my vision. I feel my legs give out, but I never feel if I actually fall to the ground.

* * *

I open my eyes to the blinding light of the room and wait for them to adjust. "Ah, you're awake." says a male's voice.

"Huh…? Kusakabe Tetsuya…?" I ask, recognizing the ridiculous hairstyle.

"Yes, that's right. You were injured in the fight with the Mosca. Kyo-san brought you back to the base and insisted on keeping you here," he replies.

"I see…" I mutter, still lying down. I hear the door open.

"Oh, you're awake," comments an unfamiliar looking woman. "That's right…you haven't met me yet. I'm Bianchi. Hyato's older sister," she adds.

"Nice to meet you," I say as I sit up.

"You were passed out for about two days. Your wounds are almost completely healed. It seems that you heal pretty quickly," she says.

"Hm, I see…" I mutter, piecing the information together to create a time line.

"The clothes you came in are still getting cleaned. I'll get you some now," she says, walking back through the door.

"Thank you…" I mutter. I sit there patiently and wait for Bianchi to return with clothing for me to wear. Kusakabe gets up to go tell the others that I'm awake now.

I look up as the door opens. "You're healed," says the older Hibari.

"Yes…Thank you for bringing me here," I reply.

"Hm. Those four Mosca...You should be thankful you survived that. Most people have trouble with just one," he says.

"…I could have died here and disappeared from here and the past then…" I say, feeling slightly uneasy.

He stands up. As he leaves, I hear him mutter, "No, I wouldn't let that happen."

"Here," says Bianchi, passing me the clothing.

"Thank you," I reply, taking the clothing.

"It seems like he still has feelings for you," says Bianchi, looking in the direction that Hibari left. I look at her blankly, confused.

She smiles and says, "Let me bring you to an area where you can change. I'm pretty sure your future-self had a room here."

* * *

After I finish changing into a black hoodie, a white t-shirt and a black and red plaid skirt, I re-lace my black-knee high boots. Then, I take the time to actually look around the room. Apparently, this is my future-self's room. It's very simple and has only a few personal possessions around. I look at the manila folder lying on the desk. I walk over to it and open it up. I look at the contents of it. Realizing that this is the information on the tests that were done on me, I start to read. I skim through the things I know already and my eyes land on one particular part- "Test subject was given the power of 3 of the 6 Paths of Reincarnation- the first realm, third realm, and the fourth realm." I close the folder, not wanting to know more. _Three of the six realms…So, I have the Realm of Hell, the Realm of Beasts, and the Realm of Demons…Why is it that I only found out now…? _Shaking my head, I decide not to ponder about this and choose to just accept that I just found out. I continue to look around the room.

Next I look at the pictures on the desk. There's one of my future-self standing between Ken and Chickusa with Dokuro next to Ken and a male wearing a frog hat crouching down in front of my future-self. They seem to be standing in front of somewhere I've never been. _How could anyone get us to take a picture anyways?_ The next one is of my future-self standing with Kusakabe and Hibari in Paris. _…Why…?_ It's a really odd thing, looking at pictures and seeing a person that I know is me, but different from the one I know as me currently, and standing with people I know in places that I've never been to. I hear knocking on the door. I walk over and open it. "Ah, you're done changing. It suits you," comments Bianchi.

"Thank you for the clothes," I say.

"Don't worry about it…Let's go see the others. They were anxious about you," says Bianchi.

"Okay," I reply.

* * *

I follow Bianchi through doors and try to remember my way and what room is what. We walk into a room that looks somewhat like a mess hall. "S-Sato-san!" exclaims Sawada.

"Kasumi, you finally woke up?" asks the Arcobaleno. I nod.

"Yes, apparently," I mutter.

"Sato-san, what happened to you?" asks Sawada.

"I got surrounded by four Gola Moscas," I say.

"F-FOUR?!" he exclaims.

"I would have run away, but really strong illusions are required to fool machines," I say, frowning._ My concentration broke once I got hurt…It was harder after that…_"Now, could someone explain to me what's happening?" I ask.

* * *

Reviews:

Yuki-shi-chan, OneWhoWasForgotten, Chocobo12345

Favorite Story:

Kei-sama18, NinjaGirl9797

Favorite Author:

NinjaGirl9797

Story Alert:

SkyLion27, xXBloodyIllusionXx, NinjaGirl9797

Author Alert:

NinjaGirl9797


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Woah, it's been over a month since I've posted. I'm back though!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I frown and look at the four rings on my hand. After hearing about my trouble with the machines, I got a stealth ring to assist me. I continue to frown as I lift my arm and stare at my hand. _Resolve…? So, why I fight….?_ As reasons for why I fight flash through my mind, I see the rings light up faintly. I look curiously at the four indigo flames. I make the flames disappear and let out a sigh. It felt very draining. Looking at the ceiling, I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

I walk over to the C Hatch because an alarm sounded because of someone trying to force their way in or out from there. I look blankly at the crying cow kid. "What's the problem?" I ask.

"Sato-san? Uhh…Lambo wants a lollipop…" explains Sawada.

"…A lollipop…Like this?" I ask, handing the cow kid an illusionary lollypop.

"You're a good person, I'll let you be my henchman," says the cow kid, eating the lollypop.

"Sorry, I already have a boss," I reply.

As the kid runs off, Sawada asks, "Was that a real lollipop, Sato-san?"

"What do you think the lollipop was?" I ask.

"…An illusion," he replies.

"Good job, Sawada-san," I say.

"Why did you help the stupid cow?" asks Reborn.

"…Children should enjoy their childhood while it lasts," I reply. I receive some confused looks. "Anyways, is there a place that I could use to train alone?" I ask.

"You can use the extra room we have. There's nothing inside so…" suggests the man named Giannini.

"That sounds good. Would you mind showing me the way?" I ask.

"Of course, right this way."

* * *

I look awestruck at the white wolf that just came out of the box. It looks like an artic wolf. I smile happily as it comes over to me and nuzzles my leg. I chuckle and pet it. "I'll name you Katsu," I say. I smile as Katsu nods.

"Now...how do I train when I don't know you're abilities…?" I ask.

"I can help you with that." I look at the door.

"Hibari-san…? Thank you," I say. I smile as Hibird lands on my head.

* * *

**One week later…**

"How is your training going?" asks the Arcobaleno. I stop washing dishes and turn around to look at him.

"I know as much about my box animal as Hibari-san does…My stealth against machines only seems to work when I use the stealth ring for now. I haven't opened any other boxes though…" I say.

"Hm…it's odd that Mukuro didn't choose you to be the other Mist Guardian," comments the Arcobaleno.

"I'm not sure of the reason. If it was my business to know, I believe I would have been told," I reply, continuing to wash the dishes again. _Hm…speaking of Mukuro…what do I do about the three paths that I have…?_

* * *

Reviews:

Yuki-shi-chan, Chocobo1374, OneWhoWasForgotten

Favorite Story: 

Xxluff4evaxX, trollypop, XSkyeStarlX, lazura234, hyperkid101, kellyxxx222, SkylarkGirl, xXBrokenMarionetteXx, Aoi Kazuya

Favorite Author:

lazura234, SkylarkGirl, xXBrokenMarionetteXx

Story Alert:

Tunemusa, Xxluff4evaxX, lazura234, SeiryuNoAme, whennothingmatters, Aoi Kazuya

Author Alert:

lazura234


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is….um…I dunno. Never mind. Sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_"Hm? It seems that you're at the Vongola Base. Kufufufu…how strange, you're her younger-self,"_ says Mukuro's voice. I pause for a second and then continue to walk towards the room I usually train in.

_Mukruo-sama? I heard that you were dead. Guess they were wrong. _

_"Hm…I assume that you've read the file that was on your desk?"_ he asks, ignoring my comment about him being dead.

_Yes, that's correct._

_"Then, I'll teach you to control those powers. They should be helpful in the event that you need to fight,"_ he replies.

_Okay…Thank you._

* * *

I trained for awhile with Mukuro. It's weird though. My right eye turns red whenever I use one of the paths. _"There's something else I need to attend to immediately,"_ Mukuro says in the middle of the lesson. _"I will come back when it's taken care of."_ After his voice disappears, I take in a deep breath. I feel tired and I have a slight headache. I walk outside and go the kitchen to see if I can get any food and water.

"Huh? Aren't you the girl who gave Lambo-chan the lollypop?" asks the brunette with a ponytail.

"Yes, that was me," I reply.

"Ah, you must have come for something, right?" asks the other one whose face I recognize from class.

"Yes, do you have any food and water that I could have?" I ask.

"Y-Yes, right away!" exclaims the brunette, she seems a bit tense and frightened.

The girl from class smiles at me in an innocent way. "Is there something that you'd like to eat in particular?"

"No thanks. There's no need to make anything specifically for me. Anything lying around is fine, as long as it's edible," I reply. I nod in thanks as the brunette gives me a water bottle.

"Ah! I remember your name now. You transferred to Nami-Middle a while ago, right? You're…Sato, Kasumi!" says the girl from class, passing me a salad.

"Thank you. Yes, that's me…Your name slipped my mind though, sorry," I reply.

"No, it's okay. My name is Sasagawa, Kyoko, nice to meet you," she says.

"Nice to meet you, Kasumi-chan! I'm Miura, Haru," says the brunette. "Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Sato, Kasumi," I reply. I continue to eat the salad and drink water.

"We don't see you a lot during the day, are you training too?" asks Sasagawa.

"Yes, I can't afford to die here…" I reply seriously.

"I don't quite understand, but you seem really serious about it. Do your best!" exclaims Miura, punching her fist in the air.

I smile politely and pick up plate, utensils, and cup and put them in the sink. "Thank you for the food and your support," I say.

* * *

I sit on the floor of the empty room and open another box. I look curiously at the strange ring with a horn on it. Apparently, it was a gift from Mukuro. I was told that it's a hell ring and that they're very strong. So, I decide that I probably shouldn't use it yet…I was also told that hell rings can make people go insane if it isn't controlled. I put the ring back into the box and decide that I'll figure out how to use it later. Going insane wouldn't be pleasant after all. I open the box with Katsu inside and sit there with him out of boredom. I let out a yawn start to pet Katsu. I start create an illusion that changes the room's appearance. I make it so that it seems to be the forest like area in Kokuyo Land at night time. I found myself there a lot after the Ring Conflict. I let out a sigh and make the illusion disappear; it's depressing to see something like that in this situation.

As I continue to lounge around, I hear Mukuro's voice faintly in my head, _"She thinks of you as someone she trusts dearly, you know…"_ I think for a second. '_She'?_ Then, I realize that he means Dokuro. _Why would she trust me?_ I start to frown, feeling a bit confused. I move on to another topic. _So that's where he went…Hm, doesn't that mean she's arrived here?_ Well, that was expected. She holds one of the rings. At least I know that she's here now. I look up as Tsuna comes into the room. "Yes? Is there something you'd like?"

"Um…we're having a meeting right now about the future Kokuyo Gang and the future Mukuro. I thought that you might like to hear too," he explains.

I nod. "Thanks."

* * *

I look blankly at the older silver-haired boxer that brought Dokuro back. _That was pretty fast…I don't think that the battle ended too long ago…I wonder…if she's okay…No. Of course she should be. I'm sure she 'won'. Mukuro-sama helped her as usual._ I stop thinking about this for a bit. _I wonder where Ken and Chickusa are right now…_

* * *

I walk down the hall, feeling a bit uncomfortable as I look for the right room. I finally find it and I open the door a bit slowly. "Bianchi-san…Is she okay?" I ask as I step into the room that Dokuro is being kept in.

"Hm? She seems to have stabilized," replies Bianchi as she turns around to look at me. I let out a sigh of relief. She smiles at me. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" she asks.

"S-She's part of the Kokuyo Gang so, she's my teammate. It would be odd if I didn't hold even a little concern," I reply, crossing my arms.

* * *

Reviews:

Frostfire613, Yuki-shi-chan, Chocobo1374, OneWhoWasForgotten, Guest, SolitaryNyght, Bailee

Favorite Author:

UmiNight Angel Neko

Favorite Story:

gOthiCkUrOcHo69, UmiNight Angel Neko, April Marciano, Saki0112, maystericawilder, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, scheneeve, InTheDarkestHowers, Meooooowrin

Author Alert:

UmiNight Angel Neko, SolitaryNyght

Story Alert:

gOthiCkUrOcHo69, BabyBumblebee17, UmiNight Angel Neko, FreeHugs0009, Saki0112, scheneeve, Saphire Castor, GarnetJade, SolitaryNyght


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: To recap on the stuff Fran says, all the information should be in chapter 14. Enjoy…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

As I sit in the corner of the kitchen, away from everyone else, Giannini comes in looking for me apparently.

"Ah, some one was looking for you from the Varia," he explains.

I look blankly at Giannini. "There's someone from the _Varia _who wants to talk with me?" I ask, looking at the short man. "Impossible."

"Well, there was a green-haired male who was looking for you. He says that he trains under Mukuro, Rokudo," he explains.

"Hm, that's odd," I start. "Ah, thank you. Could you bring me there please?"

Giannini leads me into the video conference room and closes the door. There on the large screen, is a male wearing a large frog hat. "Kasumi-senpai, you look younger and more ignorant," he says with an oddly monotone voice.

"…Hm, okay then," I reply, looking at him blankly. "…Exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't change that much. Your older-self doesn't care either." he says. Then he starts, "Kasumi-senpai, how could you forget me? I'm Fran."

"Shishishishi, who are you talking to?" asks a blonde male that pops up suddenly.

"I'm talking to my other senpai that's far better than you. Her future-self doesn't throw knives at my head," says Fran. I laugh at this.

"The prince thinks that he'll go bother the Strategy Captain now," says the blonde apparently bored, walking off.

"Anyways, now that the Fallen Prince is gone, we should regroup soon. If you're wonder about who 'we' is, then look at the pictures on your desk. Look for the one that makes sense. Then take out the purple one. That's 'we'. Then look at the other picture on your desk and look at the place. That's were. To get to the place, I'll come get you in a little while. Get ready okay?" says Fran.

I reply quickly, "Okay, got it."

"Ah, good. I was worried that you would be really stupid because you're younger," he says.

"…that's nice," I reply.

"Well, now that I have accomplished the mission, I'm going to leave. Bye, Kasumi-senpai," he says. Then the connection is cut. I walk out and close the door behind me.

* * *

As I sit in my room trying to think clearly, suddenly the sound of yelling shatters my concentration. I cringe and my train of thought is lost. I walk out of the room and open the door to where the noise is coming from. I look at the ground quickly as the adult boxer and the adult Hibari turn to me. I bow quickly. "S-Sorry for the intrusion… There was a lot of noise suddenly," I explain. I catch a glimpse of a sake bottle and look to the side. "I'll be on my way now..."

As I return to my room, Bianchi comes running over. "It's Chrome. Something's happening. Her internal organs seem to be damaged. Do you have any idea what's happening?!" she exclaims.

My eyes widen. "T-There's no way… The only way that could happen would be…! Let's go quickly. I can help for a little while." I start to sprint as fast as I can. _This isn't good. What's Mukuro-sama doing?_

* * *

"Chrome!" shouts Sawada as he bursts into the room. I gasp as my concentration falters and the illusionary organs go away. Dokuro starts to cough. I cringe.

I look at them from the corner of the room. "Sawada-san… Arcobaleno… I can't… Never mind…" I mutter as I close my eyes again. _I have to hold up… I can't let her die._

"What's wrong, Bianchi?"

"It's no good…There's nothing I can do!" replies Bianchi.

"No way…Why?" asks Sawada as he runs over to the bedside.

Giannini explains, "The medical equipment and medicine here are top rate. But this is…"

"Her organs have disappeared!" shouts Bianchi.

As I open my eyes again, I cover my right eye with my hand. "I'm trying to keep the organs stable, but they're disappearing too fast. To make matters worse, I don't have too much power."

The Arcobaleno jumps onto the bed. "Chrome's organs are created from Mukuro's illusions. Now, that it's impossible to recreate…That means… What happened to Mukuro? Kasumi, do you have any idea?"

"No…None whatsoever," I reply.

"Didn't Mukuro win the fight at Kokuyo Land against the Millefiore last time?" asks Sawada.

"Mukuro didn't appear there in the flesh then. He appeared through Chrome from somewhere else to fight. However, it seems that he's taken heavy damage this time," explains the Arcobaleno.

"No way… How could this have happened?" asks Sawada.

"Sama…Mukuro...sama…" mutters Dokuro.

"Hang in there Chrome! Don't die!" shouts Sawada.

"Boss…"

"That's right! It's me, hang in there!"

"It's warm…Boss..." she mutters.

"Dokuro! Try to make your own organs. I can't hold it up for too long!" I shout.

"Kasumi…Mukuro-sama…" she starts.

"What happened to Mukuro?" asks Sawada. Then she starts to cough again. "Chrome! Sato-san, what's happening!"

"I can't keep this up for much longer! Her organs keep disappearing!" I shout. She starts to gasp for air again. "No! What's happening?!"

"Chrome!" shouts Sawada.

"You're in my way," says Hibari suddenly as he pushes Sawada to the floor.

Sawada exclaims, "Hibari-san!"

He ignores Sawada and walks over to Dokuro. "It'd be troublesome if you died."

Kusakabe walks over to Sawada. "Sawada-san, let's wait outside. Ah, you too Sato-san."

I shake my head. "You don't want her to die right? I'm the one providing her organs right now." I continue to cover my right eye with my hand.

"You must be tired by now. She can handle it herself," replies Hibari.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, but I won't leave. I can't just let go of the illusions..." I mutter.

He sighs. "…Fine, you can stay."

I smile a bit. "Thank you…"

He looks away. "Take away your illusion now. She's going to make her own." I start to frown.

* * *

I sit quietly as I listen to the others debate about what happened to Mukuro. I stare at the table. "Sato, you seem really, really quiet…"

"Yeah…I'm a bit fatigued…" I mutter. "Holding up that many illusions for such a long period of time…"

"However, no matter how we look at it, it's impossible for Chrome to be ready for battle within 5 days," says the Arcobaleno.

"That's crippling…"

"I'll fill in then. I'm an illusionist too," I say.

The woman, Lal Mirch stands up. "No, it's okay. I'll fill in for Chrome."

"How could we make you do that? You're even having a hard time sitting still at the moment," comments the Arcobaleno. "As for you, Kasumi, you couldn't even keep up organs for a little while. How can you expect to be able to fight?"

"That's because I had to use the first path…" I mutter quietly.

"So that's why you were covering your right eye," comments Reborn. I nod. I continue to look at the table as I receive many stares. I stand up. "…I'm going. Please inform me of your decision later," I say finally.

"S-Sato-san! Where are you going?" asks Sawada.

"I'm going to continue to try and help Dokuro. Her organs aren't complete. That'll serve as my practice," I explain as I slip on a mist ring. "See you."

* * *

Reviews:

kamishiro kaze tsurugi aruji

Favorite Story:

TenraiTsukiyomi, Kira Tokura, Fallen Prince-sama

Favorite Author:

Kira Tokura

Story Alert:

Aoi436, TenraiTsukiyomi, Saskicheez, Kira Tokura, Apple Kisses

Author Alert:

Kira Tokura


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Ah, this is like a filler chapter… There's some HibariXoc though!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I look up from the books on flames that I took from the media center and take out a mist ring and a box. I open the box and watch as my scythe comes out. Then I check the book again. "There are hard flames…and soft flames…" I mutter to myself. I surround the scythe's blade in flames. I glance at the indigo flames surrounding my scythe's blade and then I look back to the book. _Soft flames surrounded it, but does surrounding my weapon in flames strengthen my attack? _I grab a piece of scrap metal that I brought with me to test this. My eyes widen as the metal gets cut cleanly very easily. _It's almost like cutting though cheese!_ I put the scythe away and take off the mist ring and put it back. _That's interesting… I wonder if anyone knows about that….I certainty wasn't told about anything like that._ I look up as Bianchi comes in. "You've been looking after her for a long time. Why don't you take a break?" she suggests.

I shake my head. "It's fine. I can handle it. Besides, if she falters again and her illusions stop then only I can re-create them," I reply. I give her an apologetic look. "…Sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound so arrogant… It's just that there aren't any other illusionists around and that's been bothering me. It's hard to train without someone to teach me."

"What about Lal Mirch?" she suggests.

I shake my head. "There's a difference between using a Mist flame and being an illusionist, right? I know that illusionists can use Mist flames, but not all people who can use them are illusionists," I explain. I let out a long sigh. _Training on my own is tough…_

Then Kusakabe bursts into the room. "Sato-san, I hate to ask you to do this, but…" he starts.

I nod. "It's fine. Go on."

"Could you please go to Kyo-san's side of the base and stop those two from fighting?"

"Huh? Wait…the Hibari-san from this era has gotten really good at dealing with illusions, right?" I ask.

He nods slowly. "Yes, but…" he starts.

"Oh, good. Then it'd be my pleasure," I say. "Bianchi-san, please take over for me." Then I run out of the room, leaving one very confused Kusakabe and a smiling Bianchi.

* * *

I walk into the room a bit hesitantly and I look blankly at the situation for a second. The adult Hibari and the adult boxer are glaring at each other. "Um, sorry for the intrusion…" I start. They both turn to me and their glares are lost momentarily. I look at the adult Hibari and say, "Hibari-san, I'm sorry for asking, but…would you mind helping me train again? I heard that you're very skilled at dealing with illusions. From what I heard, you're probably the best around here."

He stands up and walks past me. "Let's go." _There, mission accomplished._

* * *

We go to the vacant room that I was training in a while ago. "I…To be honest with you, I'm a bit scared. It worries me that in this time period, my illusions may not work as well as ten years ago." _I wonder why I trust him so much… It's strange. Maybe it's because of what Bianchi-san told me when I first got here. _I start to blush a little and then I shake my head. "A-Anyways, could you please give me areas to improve on? I know you can't teach me how to improve my illusions, but knowing what's wrong with them would help just as much," I explain.

He looks amused, so I look at him blankly. The he explains, "The Kasumi from this time period said the same thing."

I smile a bit and mutter, "At least my fear is reasonable then…" Then I ask, "Are you ready?" He nods. I put on a mist ring and create an illusion.

* * *

I'm feeling a bit more fatigued that expected, but it was worth it. I know the different techniques that were developed to see through illusions and I also thought of ways to negate them. I smile happily. It's been a while since I've trained like this. "Thank you for your time, Hibari-san," I say.

He nods. I expect him to leave, but then he says, "How are your combat skills?"

"My combat skills…They weren't too shabby for ten years ago, but for this time period…" I say. I shake my head.

"I see," he says. He takes out a pair of tonfas. "Let's begin then." I nod and open up a box grip my scythe. He lunges at me and I barely manage to dodge. _Shoot, he's fast._ I consider using the fourth realm, but I hesitate since I know that even the adult Hibari still hates Mukuro. Hibari lands a pretty solid hit and I wince as I jump back. _This is tough... I can't find any weak points. I guess it doesn't help me have an advantage in this case since my future-self apparently worked with him. _I jump back again and use the wall to push off of in an attempt to move to a different area faster. _If I can get behind him, then I attack his back at least once...hopefully. _

* * *

I'm having a hard time hiding the pain I'm in now. Illusionists are especially weak to pain, I've always known this, but I always managed to hide it somehow in the past. I start to cough up a little blood and Hibari hesitates. "Sorry…" I mutter. "I've reached my limit for today…" He nods and puts away his tonfas. Sometime in the middle, I decided to use the technique that I figured out earlier. I managed to slice off small chunks of his tonfas, but it didn't help too much. Actually, since they weren't straight slices, it only ended up inflicting more damage on me. It wasn't completely useless though.

I wince a little from the pain and continue to hide it as best as I can since Hibari is still around. After he leaves, I can stop pretending that the injuries don't hurt so much. He seems to realize that I'm pretending though. "Come." I look at him blankly, but I follow him into one of the rooms with the medical equipment in it. I continue to look at him blankly as he starts to bandage the cuts for me.

When he finishes, I finally say, "Thank you…"

He nods. "I owed your future-self. Consider it paid back," he replies. I nod and he starts to walk out. Then he mutters quietly before he leaves, "Watch yourself tomorrow. Don't die." My eyes widen a bit, but I don't say anything._ It hasn't been decided if I'll be fighting tomorrow or not. It's strange though, Hibari-san is acting out of character…_

* * *

Reviews:

Chocobo1374, icecream flies, dark-dreams-of-love

Favorite Story:

Hikari-Suzume, Kyoya kumo

Story Alert:

vero-chii, Caramel27, Sawada Tsunayuki, dark-dreams-of-love, Hikari-Suzume


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Yay! A long chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I look around. It's a dream. Not a dream created by me though… It's all black and there seems to be some limited lighting. _What is this…?_ I continue to look around. I notice that I'm wearing a white dress, like when I'm in Mukuro's illusionary world. "Go on… Find it…" says Mukuro's voice. A large, round, silver thing shows up. I stare at it. _What is this…? Why is it so important, Mukuro-sama?_

I jump out from behind the corner leading to an exit to the base. "Hibari-san, Dokuro, Kusakabe-san, where do you think you're sneaking off to without me?" I ask nonchalantly as I cross my arms.

"Kasumi….?" asks Dokuro.

"We're teammates, remember? If you're going to go and sneak off, then I'll come with you," I reply.

She smiles happily. "Thank you…"

"Sato-san are you sure about this?" asks Kusakabe.

I nod. "Kusakabe-san, I didn't bother Hibari-san so much to help me train just so I could sit around. Isn't that right?" I ask as I look at Hibari.

* * *

"Hey! Anyone there?" asks one of the Millefiore members as the point guns at us.

"Something's wrong, inform the command room!" says another.

"No, no. Hold on…" says "Captain Nicola" as we walk into the room so that we're in clear view.

"You're…Captain Nicola!" exclaims one of them. "Aren't you leading the main forces?"

"He" nods. "But we've succumbed to this…"

"Captain Nicola has sustained some injuries. For now, we need medical attention. We're going to the infirmary," says one of "Captain Nicola's subordinates".

"No, we need to report in before that," says "Captain Nicola".

"Yes."

"Let us through," demands the "Captain".

"Yes, forgive us. Go ahead," says one of the Millefiore guards. We walk into the base without trouble.

* * *

As we walk about, we have trouble finding out exactly where we are, even with a map. As we see two more guards, "Captain Nicola" says, "Excuse me. Can you give me a hand?"

"Huh? That's…" starts one of them.

"It's me," says the "Captain".

"Captain Nicola!" exclaims the first one.

"Have you been injured?" asks the other.

"Yes, as you can see. But the fall of the Vongola base is only a matter of time," replies "Captain Nicola".

The guard smiles. "Is that so?" Then he frowns and asks, "But, why come here?"

"Obeying, Irie-sama's orders, I'm to recover at the infirmary. But the map at the computer terminal seems to be completely useless. What happened here?" asks the "Captain".

"Yes, the arrangement of the facilities in the base has changed," explains the dark-haired one.

"Irie-sama is said to have activated a special hidden construction of the base," continues the other.

"Oh, I see. That's how it is. Sorry, but could you give me the new map?" asks "Captain Nicola".

"In that case, you'll need a finger vein authentication in the computer room to download the map," explains the guard.

"Finger vein authentication, huh?" starts "Captain Nicola". A trident materializes in "his" hand and "he" jabs the dark-haired as "he" says, "That's inconvenient."

"Captain Nicola! What are-" starts the other guard. His eyes widen as he sees the illusion start to fade and reveal "Captain Nicola" to be Dokuro and Mukurowl. "What is this?" asks the guard.

"Sorry," says Dokuro as she knocks him out.

"Hm, not bad," I mutter. "Let's continue on then."

* * *

"Roger that. Okay, we have permission to infiltrate. Our top priority is the recovery of Gamma's and the Vongola Storm Guardian's rings. If the Sun Guardian is still alive, finish him off."

"Yes, sir!"

"We'll charge in once the door is opened. Three, two, one… Wha-"

"I won't let you!" exclaims Dokuro. She knocks out the two officers in front of her.

"Who's there?!" exclaims man as the others point guns at her. I start to make my illusion disappear too.

"That flame is an illusion! That's Rokudo Mukuro," exclaims the man. Dokuro's eye patch appears and my illusion wears off at the same time.

"Negative. My name is Chrome," says Dokuro.

"Oh? I thought that Rokudo Mukuro was me," I say as I reveal my red eye.

"What? Two women?" asks one of the men.

"One of them is possessed?" asks the other.

The one next to him exclaims, "It's the Vongola! Open fire!" The third one knocks the other two out as his illusion starts to fade away.

"There's more than two of us," says Kusakabe.

"Boo! Nosebleed boom!" exclaims the cow kid as he sticks is head out of the backpack.

The Chinese girl pops out next to the cow kid and lets out a sigh. "Thought I was going to suffocate in there," she says.

"Haha! The best hitman in the world, Lambo is here!" the cow kid exclaims happily.

"Shh! Lambo, quiet," warns the Chinese girl.

"But we came to help Tsuna and the others! Kusa-cake, where is everyone?"

"That's not his name! It's Kusakabe-san," corrects the Chinese girl.

"Aahaha! Where are you, Tsuna?! And Ahodera?!" exclaims the cow kid.

Kusakabe says, "Lambo, keep it down. You're supposed to be a Guardian." Kusakabe walks to the door. "It appears that Sasagawa and Gokudera are in this room."

"We have to help them…" says Dokuro. Then, she starts to fall.

"Chrome-san!" exclaims Kusakabe as he helps her. "Are you okay? You shouldn't push yourself too hard." I cross my arms and I look around for security cameras.I'd like to avoid getting caught on camera.

"I'm okay," Dokuro replies wearily. "I came for this purpose."

"I understand. Then let's hurry," says Kusakabe.

I look at Mukurowl blankly as it lands on my shoulder. "Dokuro, don't push yourself too hard. I'll start to support from the side. Though I'm not too skilled at using the Paths yet, my illusions are still top-class," I say.

Kusakabe crouches down and starts to inspect the keypad. Mukurowl flies back to Dokuro. "Not good… A stray bullet busted the panel, starting up the mobile block."

"Kusa-dango…I'm so hungry…" complains the cow kid.

"That's not his name either! You must endure your empty stomach. This is an emergency!" exclaims the Chinese girl.

"But I'm super hungry..." complains the cow kid. He starts to dig though his afro and pulls out a blue gun-like object.

"Lambo! That's…!" exclaims the Chinese girl.

I smile at the cow kid and the Chinese. "Good job. Here, I've got some candy," I say as I give them some candy that I had in my pocket somehow.

"Thanks!" they exclaim. Then they each take one. I take the gun-like object and pass it to Kusakabe.

He nods. "Thank you." Then we walk over to Dokuro. "Chrome-san, I didn't want to use force, but we have no choice."

"Okay…" she replies. I take the two children and lead Dokuro behind the corner.

"Please stand back," says Kusakabe. We nod and retreat back behind the corner.

As the smoke clears, we walk into the room. Dokuro looks exhausted though. I look at her a bit worriedly as she leans on the door. "Chrome-san!" exclaims Kusakabe.

"Don't mind me… Hurry, go…." she says. Then she starts to fall again. Kusakabe catches her. "T-Thank you…" We continue to walk on. The further we get into the room, the more damaged it seems. Basically everything is charred black. _What an intense battle it must have been…_

I take out Katsu's box and light a flame on one of my rings. I smile fondly at the wolf as it comes out. "Katsu, help me out," I command. I scratch Katsu behind the ears.

"Your box weapon?" asks Kusakabe.

I nod. "Wolves have a keen sense of smell like dogs."

* * *

I grin as I start to mess with the second infiltration team. Technically, its Dokuro messing with them, I'm just strengthening them on the side. "What? Somebody's over there!" exclaims one of them. "T-There it is!" he exclaims as the "Storm Guardian" shows up. They fire and the "Storm Guardian" runs away.

"The Sun Guardian! Sasagawa, Ryohei has appeared! Eat lead!" shouts one of the Millefiore as they fire at him. "Fire! Fire!"

"We have confirmed the presence of Gokudera, Hyato and Sasagawa Ryohei! Be on your guard!"

"Ahh! That's…!" They find the "Rain Guardian".

"Yamamoto, Takeshi?!"

After a long pause, one of them says in a confused manner, "That's…an illusion?" The illusion disappears and he mutters, "So it was just an illusion…" I make the "Storm Guardian" charge at them now.

"It's here!" I smile as the blast of storm flames hits the Millefiore solidly.

"Fire! It's the real thing!" The two get knocked out.

"What's going on?!" exclaims a confused Millefiore.

"A-Ah, it's here!"

"O-Open fire!" The last three get knocked out as well.

"Those two are impressive," comments Kusakabe after the illusions fade away. "Still…Even if we matched up our attacks with the illusions, our power isn't even a tenth of theirs. Yet, they all reacted as though they'd been hit by the real Guardians." I jump down from my hiding spot one to the higher platforms.

"Mukuro-sama once said-" starts Chrome. "Lies hide within the truth. The truth hides within the lies. That is mist."

"Gwhahaha. I knocked them all out!" shouts the cow kid.

"Lambo, you're wrong!" retorts the Chinese girl. "It was because everyone worked together!"

"What?! It was because I worked the hardest!"

"We worked together!"

"In any case, we need to save Sasagawa and the others before the enemies show up. How is the search going, Sato-san?" he asks. Suddenly, Dokuro collapses again. "Chrome-san!"

"Are you okay?" asks the Chinese girl.

"Did she fall asleep?" asks the cow kid. _Dokuro…I should have covered the power for the illusions more. She isn't used to doing much without the support of Mukuro-sama…_ I tug on my black bell sleeves uncomfortably. I don't want to admit that I'm wrong. Then I crouch down to re-lace my black knee-high boots. After that, I start to look around. _Katsu has had no luck so far…Where could they be? _

* * *

Favorite Story:

KHR123, puppyxrules


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'll make up for it somehow…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

"Found you… Storm Guardian. You're going to owe me big time for this," I declare as I scratch Katsu behind the ear. "Good job, Katsu," I say quietly. I dust off my hands since we're done digging around now. "Kusakabe-san, I've got the Storm Guardian," I announce.

* * *

We find where Hibari is without much trouble, but it seems like he switched out with his younger-self already. Reacting pretty quickly, the Storm Guardian uses his box weapon to shield Hibari. When the smoke clears, the Storm Guardian smirks and says a bit haughtily, "Heh, I've returned the favor. But I guess you wouldn't know about that."

"Lambo-san has arrived!" declares the cow kid.

"Kyo-san!" exclaims Kusakabe. "Huh? The ten-years younger version…"

"Back-up, huh? Fools who've barely escaped death won't help you," says the man with odd eyebrows.

The Storm Guardian curses at the man. "Who are you calling fools-" he starts then he crouches down, dragging Kusakabe down along with him. Dokuro falls down as well.

I cross my arms. "Back-up? Sure, maybe these guys are, but don't associate me with _them_ as well. Let's clear this up, shall we? I'm not part of the mafia and I am definitely_ not_ anyone's back-up. I came here for my own reason," I say. The man with the weird eyebrows looks at me with a concentrated look. He seems to be trying to figure out who I am. _Heh, figures._

"Kusakabe, Tetsuya. When did I give you permission to join the crowd? I must ask that you withdraw from the Discipline Committee. Kasumi, you're promoted," says Hibari.

I look at him blankly. "Thank…you…?" I reply slowly. _From secretary to…Vice Chairman?_

Kusakabe shouts, "Kyo-san! Use the ring's flames! Fight back with your boxes!"

"'The ring's flames'? 'Boxes'?" asks Hibari. He looks a bit lost…Well, as lost as Hibari can look.

"That's right! The ring's flames!" Kusakabe exclaims.

"I don't know what these boxes are," starts Hibari.

Kusakabe cuts Hibari off and hangs his head. "It's no use huh?"

"But," continues Hibari, "as for the rings flames, I'm reminded of what the irritating Bronco said. He prattled on and on about how the ring's flames would be important for battles to come." My eyes widen a little when Hibari lights a very, very large flame from the ring.

The cow kid's eyes start to sparkle. "Purple lights bursting everywhere…"

"There was no need for you people to come," declares Hibari.

"Kyo-san! The boxes! Focus the flames near your feet!" shouts Kusakabe.

"When did you start giving me orders, Kusakabe, Tetsuya? I'll bite you to death first."

"Please wait, Chairman…" begs Kusakabe. Mukurowl starts to flap by Dokuro.

I look closely at Hibari's surroundings and notice something strange as well. _An attack…from behind…?!_ "Hibari-san! There's an attack from behind!"

At the same time, Dokuro exclaims, "Cloud person, behind you!"

Hibari doesn't react fast enough and gets hit. "Kyo-san!" exclaims Kusakabe. He lets out a sigh as the smoke clears and revels that Hibari is okay. Dokuro collapses again and Mukurowl lands on my shoulder again. I pet it a bit distractedly. _Geez…_

"You're rather fortunate to be saved by your comrades twice. But your luck is-" starts the man.

"Comrades? What comrades?" asks Hibari. The cloud flames grow much larger.

"The flames are growing!" exclaims Kusakabe.

"It's just as the Bronco said. To increase the size of the flames, all I need is to," starts Hibari. He pauses for who knows what reason. Dramatic effect, maybe? Then he finishes, "…be annoyed," says Hibari.

I finger my hair as I think about what Hibari said. _Isn't that…wrong? Hm, for Hibari-san… Since he hates crowds and he's embarrassed to have been saved twice by his "comrades"… So, I guess that in the end, it's his resolve…to be annoyed…? _Hibari picks up a box and starts, "Vice-Chairman, I'll defeat the swordsman first after all. I'll trust your advice. I've seen how it's done." Then he puts the ring into the box. I stare at the box blankly. _Won't it break with so many flames being forced into it…?_ I shield my eyes as the light starts to grow more and more intense.

When the lighting goes back to normal, I look at the white hedgehog blankly. It looks…well, drunk would be the only way to describe it. I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen though. As I continue to think about what might happen, Hibari's hedgehog goes insane suddenly. I snap out of my thoughts and glance at Hibari, it seems that the hedgehog injured him. Hibari jumps back. "This is…?" The size and number of the hedgehogs are multiplying very quickly.

"This sped-up proliferation is the result of its rampage. The mental shock of stabbing its master and the unprecedented amount of flames injected have left it unable to control its proliferation abilities. This is bad, at this rate, we'll be crushed too," explains Kusakabe. He starts to get Dokuro.

"I'll get Dokuro. You don't need to lug any more dead weight," I say. As I put Dokuro on my back. I start to run as fast as I can. I grit my teeth as I realize that there's two more. Kusakabe picks the other two up and shouts as he stands up. _Amazing…_ Contrary to that, I say, "Don't be absurd, I see you struggling to stand up. Don't count me as dead weight!" That being said, I grab the Storm Guardian and the two kids.

"Oh shoot! The spikes are getting closer!" shouts the cow kid.

"Run away!" shouts Kusakabe. I start to run again. _Shoot, why are people so heavy?!_ Kusakabe starts to shout for the Vongola HQ. Then, I remember that the adult Hibari gave me his communication piece before we split up and I start to shout for the Vongola HQ too. _Why I'm I always helping the mafia recently?_

* * *

"This side is no good either, huh? We managed to get rid of the Phantom Knight, but at this rate, we'll become its victims," says Kusakabe. "Kyo-san!" he shouts as he sees Hibari land on top one of the hedgehogs. _What I wouldn't do to be able to move freely without other people dragging me down right now…_

Hibari turns around to look at him. "You're still around, Vice-Chairman?"

"I'm glad you're safe, Kyo-san!" Kusakabe shouts back.

"Get out of here," replies Hibari. Hibari starts to leave.

"Kyo-san! Where are you going?" asks Kusakabe.

Hibari turns around again. "I still haven't returned the favor to the round eyebrow guy with the odd techniques," he replies.

"Don't be reckless!" replies Kusakabe. Hibari continues to jump off, but then, the hedgehogs block him off.

"Kyo-san! It's impossible for you to beat him under these circumstances," says Kusakabe. I stagger a little from all the weight now. _Shoot…!_ My eyes widen as the two kids jump off.

"Sato-san, do well. We run now," explains the Chinese girl.

"You're sure?" I ask. To be honest with you, I'm a bit touched. _I'll thank these kids later… I promise…_ The Chinese girl nods.

As the hedgehogs grow again, the wall cracks open and the Chinese girl exclaims, "Exit route found!"

"Lambo-san's going to go out first!" exclaims the cow kid as he starts to run in that direction.

"Okay we'll go that way!" decides Kusakabe. I start to run towards the exit as well. I stagger again. I gasp as suddenly the weight that I'm lugging decreases.

I look at Hibari with wide eyes. "I owe this man one," he explains.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," I say with a small smile. "I'll make it up to you one day."

"I'm sorry," says Kusakabe.

Hibari replies to Kusakabe, "Besides, I won't be able to bite you to death if you die here.

Kusakabe's eyes widen a little. "K-Kyo-san…"

* * *

"Over here! Over here!" exclaims the cow kid as we continue to run.

"Hurry!" says the Chinese girl.

Hibari, now carrying both the Sun and Storm Guardains, says, "I never expected to be running away like a scared little mouse."

"They can no longer fight. Worse case, we'll have to take them and escape," replies Kusakabe. The exit in front of us closes.

The Chinese girl exclaims, "Oh no!"

"It closed on us!" exclaims the cow kid.

The entrance closes too. "What?! The entrance too? W-We've been trapped inside," says Kusakabe. The walls start to move. "The walls are closing in! We're going to be crushed!"

"A trap," says Hibari.

Kusakabe's eyes widen. "T-That's right. Gokudera-san said that this base is mobile and that Irie, Shoichi can move the rooms around at will. This must be what he meant."

"Danger! Impossible to escape!" exclaims the Chinese girl.

The cow kid cries, "Lambo-san doesn't wanna be a pancake!"

I slip on my mist ring and walk to Kusakabe. "If you'd take Dokuro from me, please," I say.

He takes Dokuro. "W-What are you doing, Sato-san?"

I pull out my box weapon with the scythe inside and inject the mist flame into it. As I coat the scythe in soft mist flames, I reply, "Not dying willingly." I start to hack at the wall, but I can barely make a decent scratch on it. _No good…_ I continue to hack at the wall anyways.

"Kyo-san! Do you have any other box weapons?" asks Kusakabe.

"No, I'm out," he replies. I continue to hack at the wall.

"Kyo-san…" exclaims Kusakabe. I don't turn around. _What's happening?_ I jump back as I hear the sound of metal hitting metal and I see that Hibari made a dent in the wall with his tonfas. The wall continues to close in. There's almost no space left between us and the walls. _I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama…Ken…Chickusa…Please, forgive me._ Suddenly, there's gas being released. Everything goes black.

* * *

Reviews:

SMY Stories

Favorite Story:

Lady Fon Slytherin, ShadowSeraphin, Myujikaru Sakura, SMY Stories

Favorite Author:

SMY Stories

Story Alert:

ShadowSeraphin, Mailumia, MiakaKyle, Myujikaru Sakura, Slavaskia, SMY Stories


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Kasumi finally gets ticked off at the others. Who am I kidding, it's been happening the whole time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

My head hurts. _What happened again? _"Sato-san!" I hear Kusakabe's voice exclaim. Someone is nudging me. My eyes start to open and I find that I'm in a tank of some sort. _I remember now… the invasion of the base. We were all knocked out by that gas…_

"Everyone!" exclaims Sawada from outside the tank.

"T-That's…" starts the Storm Guardian. "Tenth!" The Storm Guardian starts to lean towards Sawada. "Ten-" he hits his head on the clear tank. _That idiot…_ "W-What is this?" he asks as he presses his hands on the tank.

"We've been captured," explains Kusakabe._ I'm ashamed. Falling for a trap, getting knocked out by gas, and now, taken hostage…_ The Storm Guardian starts to hit the tank with his fists.

"Give up. You won't be able to break through that capsule with your bare hands," says one of the familiar looking, pink-haired women in the white uniform.

The Storm Guardian shouts, "You're one of those Cervello women! Why are you here?!"_ Oh that's right… the Ring Conflict judges…_

The red-haired man with blue glasses turns around. "You're lives are in our hands. You better not try anything funny."

"Irie, Shoichi!" shouts Kusakbe.

"We need to talk. Pipe down in there, would you?" says Irie, Shoichi.

The Storm Guardain shouts, "'Talk'?! Don't give us that crap after locking us up!" He reaches for a box weapon, but nothing's there. "What? My box…" He holds his hand up. "And my ring…"

"There's no point in resisting," Irie, Shoichi replies matter-of-factly. "Your rings and box weapons," he says as he opens his hand to show us all our rings and then continues, "have all been confiscated."

"What?" Sawada exclaims. The Storm Guardian gasps. _Yeah sure, they just dumped us into a tank to contain us and use us as hostage. Of course they would leave us armed._ I

"H-How can this be?" asks Kusakabe. "At this rate…" I almost sigh. _The adult too? You've got to be kidding me._

"S-Sawada!" shouts the woman that I believe is Lal Mirch. "Don't worry about us! Do it!"

"Lal," says Sawada, his eyes are a bit wide.

"Destroy the device with your own hands!" she shouts.

The Storm Guardian hesitates for a second, but then he shouts, "That's right, Tenth! If you destroy the device, we might be able to return to the past! Forget about us!"

"You can't!" shouts Dokuro. My eyes widen slightly. _Mukuro-sama must have told her what it is!_

"What?!" exclaims the Storm Guardian. "Are you suddenly desperate to live?!"

"Can it!" I demand angrily.

"Kasumi…" says Dokuro, she looks touched. She turns back to the Storm Guardian and replies, "No… But…"

"Honestly, your ignorance astounds me. You're the ones who will be in trouble if you destroy the device," says Irie, Shoichi.

"What do you mean?!" asks the Storm Guardain.

He turns to the round device and replies, "I'll show you. Pay attention now." The device starts to open. "Due to the Ten-Year-Bazooka, this device…" The device opens completely. "…contains the future versions you replaced!"

It's dead silent as everyone's eyes widen. Then, eyes still wide, Sawada mutters, "The future versions…"

"That's right. Of course, you can only see their holograms right now. In reality, your future versions have been reduced to molecules and are stored within the device. I shouldn't need to explain what will happen if you destroy it," explains Irie, Shoichi.

"W-What's going on?" asks the Storm Guardian. "But our future versions…"

Kusakabe finishes, "Should have travelled back in time because of the Ten-Year-Bazooka!"

"Exactly," agrees Irie, Shoichi. "Usually, everything in the Ten-Year-Bazooka swaps places with their older counterparts. However, this device prevented your future versions from travelling to the past and kept them here. If your future versions were to go to the past and interfere, it would disturb the Tri-ni-set policy."

"'Tri-ni-set Policy'?" asks Sawada.

"How do you even know about the Ten-Year-Bazooka? It's impossible…" asks the Storm Guardian.

"So the one who used the Ten-Year-Bazooka to send us here…was you," says the Arcobaleno.

"Precisely," replies Irie, Shoichi. "Ten years ago, I had access to technology from this time and used the Ten-Year-Bazooka on you. For example, I used the non-Tri-ni-set Policy to immobilize the Arcobaleno."  
"I see… That's why I felt like I was paralyzed," says the Arcobaleno. _Why is there so much mindless, useless chatter?_

Sawada goes back to normal mode. "But why? Why would you go so far to bring us to this time? Answer me!"

"You want to know? Of course you do," says Irie, Shoichi.

The Cervello says, "Irie-sama, you shouldn't say-"

"No, I'll answer him. It's quite simple. For Byakuran-san to take over the world and rebuild a new one, he needed the Vongola Rings."

"The Vongola Rings?" asks Sawada.

"There are many powerful rings in the world, but the Vongola and Mare Rings are in a class of their own. The seven Vongola Rings. The seven Mare Rings. In addition, there are seven Arcobaleno pacifiers. These sets of seven, totaling in twenty-one, are known as Tri-ni-set. And those who make up the Tri-ni-set were the foundation of this world." There are several gasps, but none from myself. _Hm, figures._ I hear Dokuro gasp, but I don't understand why. It's Mukuro's goal to take over the world too.

"That's just…" mutters Sawada.

Irie, Shoichi says, "Whether your believe me or not is your choice. But the Arcobaleno who become part of the Tri-ni-set to carry out their mission to protect it won't deny it." _Is that the purpose of the Arcobaleno? I was never told, but then again, it was never relevant information._

"Eh? W-What does he mean? Are you and the others related, Reborn?" asks Sawada. _So, he doesn't know either..._ The woman, Lal Mirch, looks really tense. I look in her direction blankly. _She's one too, isn't she? Hm, no wonder._ "Hey, wait! I don't understand what's going on! Explain yourself," Sawada exclaims.

Irie, Shoichi closes his eyes. "That's enough talk." Then he turns to the Cervello and says, "I'll let you handle the rest."

"Yes, sir!"  
Sawada exclaims, "N-No way!"

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi, hand over the Sky Ring or you'll be bidding your Guardians farewell. They won't be able to survive one breath of this gas," demands the Cervello woman.

"Wait, Irie," says the Arcobaleno. Irie, Shoichi stops and the Arcobaleno continues, "We're not finished here. Something in your story sounded off." I raise my right eyebrow as Irie, Shoichi just leaves.

The Cervello says, "Stop trying to buy yourself time, it's useless. You have no choice."

Then the other one continues, "We're not negotiating. This is an order."

"Hand over the Sky Ring before we count down from three or we'll kill all of your Guardians." I can't help but laugh quietly at myself a little. Hibari and Dokuro glance at me with questioning looks, but I just shake my head with a small smile. _What a pitiful end. Killed for people I'm not even part of. What a meaningless death. And to think, I worked so hard just to die like this._ _Was it even worth it?_ I start to wait for the death that will surely come. Once they get the Sky Ring, they'll kill us off anyhow.

"Wait! Hold on! Aren't you a Cervello?! Why are you on the Millefiore's side?! Tell me!" Sawada exclaims as he frantically pulls off his mittens.

"Three," replies the Cervello.

The Storm Guardian bangs on the tank with his fists again and curses at the Cervello. "If you believe that we're your hostages, then you're dead wrong! Tenth! Forget about us and take them out!"

Sawada, still struggling to take off his mittens, exclaims, "B-But I can't do that…"

"Two," says the Cervello.

Lal Mirch shouts, "Do it, Sawada! They'll kill us once they get the Sky Ring!"

"B-But…" Sawada protests.

"Tenth!" shouts the Storm Guardian.

Lal Mirch continues to shout, "Leave us!"

A thought crosses my mind. The adult Mukuro was helping Sawada too. "Just get rid of them. If I'm going to die anyways, at least do something beneficial. Don't lose everything," I say finally.

The Cervello exclaims, "One!" I watch as the Cervello is about to push the button. _Guess that's it…_ I feel myself trembling a little. I didn't realize that I was so scared. Two gunshots ring out. I almost flinch. The remote falls to the floor and the Cervello asks, "Irie-sama…?" Then, they both fall to the floor.

"Don't think too badly of me, I'm just putting you to sleep for now," says Irie, Shoichi. It's completely silent. Then, he drops the gun and it skids away. He tugs at his collar. "It's so hot… I'm drained." He starts to unzip his uniform. "You and your family worried me there, Sawada, Tsunayoshi-kun. My knees are buckling now that all the tension's gone." I watch as he falls to the floor. He rubs his head. "I'm surprised that you made it all the way here. I've been waiting for you. I'm actually on your side."

There are way too many shocked people in this room, there are several gasps. "O-On our side?!" asks Sawada.

"Yeah." He pushes the gun further away with his foot. "I'm not good at this kind of thing. It's so formal."

"But, what do you mean, you're on our side? You're a leader in the Millefiore! Our enemy!" exclaims Sawada.

The Arcobaleno commands, "Calm down, Tsuna."

"But!" Sawada protests.

I look at the Storm Guardian shouts, "Don't let your guard down, Tenth!" It may be another trap!"

"That's right! Restrain him, Sawada!" agrees Lal Mirch.

Irie, Shoichi rubs his head. "I know that it'll be impossible for you to believe me right away, but I want you to at least hear me out."

The Storm Guardian bangs on the tank. "You can't, Tenth!" I look up at Hibari blankly as he stands up suddenly.

"Kyo-san…" Kusakabe mutters.

Irie, Shoichi starts to explain, "My actions were disclosed to Byakuran-san through my subordinates and by constant camera surveillance. But now that you've messed this place up, I can finally talk to you openly. I've been waiting a long time for this moment."

"Huh? You were?" asks Sawada.

He nods. "It was our goal to meet you in this place, under these circumstances."

Sawada repeats slowly, "Our…goal?"

The Storm Guardian asks, "W-What are you talking about?!"

Irie, Shoichi stands up and replies, "It's true that the Millefiore brought you to this time to take the Vongola Rings. It's no surprise, then, that you're here with them."

The Storm Guardian exclaims, "So you're after the Vongola Rings after all!"

I sigh. "Would you be quiet? I don't need idiots on the side jumping to conclusions every five seconds. Don't you realize that it can't possibly be his goal?" I get weird looks.

"She's right. If I simply wanted to take them, I would have needed to summon you here to the Melone Base," Irie, Shoichi explains.

Sawada asks, "Summon?"

"Was that letter…" starts the Arcobaleno.

Sawada gasps, "That letter?" I start to dig through my memory for anything about a letter. Nothing.

"I devised this plan without the Millefiore's knowledge to provoke you into chasing me into the place. In order to…." Irie, Shoichi says and then pauses for dramatic effect or something. "In order to train you all to become stronger," says Irie, Shoichi. Cue gasps…again. "I truly regret doing all those terrible things. It was the only way to help you quickly improve in preparation for the battles to come!"

"Huh? The battles to come?" asks Sawada.

Suddenly, Irie, Shoichi exclaims loudly, "That's right! I'm not your true enemy!"

"Cut the crap! You're making this up! You're just trying to pull a fast one to save yourself!" exclaims the Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera's right! We can't believe his story!"

I cross my arms. "Both of you are idiots," I say matter-of-factly. They look ready to kill me. I close my eyes for a second and open them again as I say, "Do you honestly believe that he would shoot his subordinates and then try to 'save himself' as you claimed Storm Guardian? What kind of idiot does that?! You people were obviously at a disadvantage. Irie, Shoichi didn't need to 'save himself.' If you honestly believe that he _did_ need to 'save himself' and you're not just jumping to conclusions because of your anger, then I suggest you think everything through more clearly. I'm losing my hearing because you can't think straight."

"Who are you to talk?! And what do you mean 'you people'?! You're a hostage too!" the Storm Guardian exclaims.

"How many times must I tell you? I'm not mafia. Get it straight already." I sigh and say, "It's a shame… I probably should have left you in the rubble… Or better yet, leave you with Hibari-san's crazed box weapon. That would have saved us from lugging you around."

"You…!" the Storm Guardian clenches his fist. I cross my arms. There's nothing he can say.

"Wait! Give it more thought! If I wanted to eliminate you, I could have done it sooner! Even if the Millefiore had lowered their defenses, there's a world of difference between your strength and theirs! You couldn't possibly win!" Irie, Shoichi exclaims.

The Arcobalno agrees, "He's right."

Sawada asks, "Reborn?" He looks confused.

"You all knew that we had no chance if we fought them head on. That's why we were desperate enough to try sneaking into this Millefiore base. As a result, you went through many battles and gained strength, before reaching this destination. It's just as he says," explains the Arcobalno.

Irie, Shoichi continues to explain, "You were brought in a few at a time, instead of all at once, so your future selves could provide guidance." I glance at Hibari. _It's true…I did receive lots of help from the adult Hibari…_ Hibari gives me a blank look and I look back to Irie, Shoichi. "Once you arrived, I could've mobilized the base earlier and captured you. But then, you wouldn't have gained any experience. I slowed it down on purpose! That's not all. Do you know why I-Pin, Sawasaga, Kyoko, Miura, Haru, and Sato, Kasumi were brought from the past as well?" Sawada gasps, but he doesn't reply. Irie, Shoichi continues to explain, "People become stronger when they have something to protect. Therefore, it was determined that they were necessary." _Motive to work harder, huh? Wonderful…_ The others in the tank turn to me. I glare at the floor as I start to think. _Who is it that I'm motivating? _"Right now-" he starts, but Sawada grabs his shoulders.

"What… What if something happens to Kyoko-chan and the others…? And for such a stupid reason! And not just them! Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Lal, and everyone else could've died in this battle before they ever 'developed'!" Sawada exclaims angrily.

"Tenth…" the Storm Guardian mutters.

"That was a risk we simply had to take," replies Irie, Shoichi.

Sawada gasps and the Storm Guardian shouts, "What was that?!"

"No way…" says Dokuro.

Irie, Shoichi exclaims, "I've been trying my best! It's been so hard with all these unexpected obstacles! This problem isn't as simple as you think! And you know, your future-self was involved in devising this plan too, Tsunayoshi-kun!" He seems sincere. _What he's saying is true. I'm sure of it now…_

"What? I was involved?" asks Sawada.

The Storm Guardain looks shocked, "The Tenth?"

Sawada repeats, "I was involved?"

"It was imperative that the plan not be leaked to the Millefiore, so it was a secret between myself, your future-self, the future Hibari, Kyoya, and the future Sato, Kasumi." Hibari looks a bit surprised and glances at me. I shrug. _I…was involved too?_ I think about it again. _That's right, my future-self worked with Hibari-san, but… why didn't Kusakabe-san know then?_

"Ah! So when you said 'our' goal, you were referring to…" starts Sawada.

Irie, Shoichi nods. "Yes. That's why the future Hibari-kun was able to predict our ambush."

"Unbelievable…" mutters Kusakabe.

The Storm Guardian looks crushed. "The future me didn't know? That's impossible! Why was I, the Tenth' right hand man, ignored by him?!" He turns look at Hibari, who is to my right. Hibari doesn't reply.

"How would you expect any of us to know the answer? We're all the younger versions," I reply quietly.

"Your future-self was worried about getting innocent allies involved. But in the end, you accepted that it was necessary for your past-self to improve," explains Irie, Shoichi.

Sawada finally releases his shirt. "No way… I… I… I brought everyone to this era…to such a dangerous place…

Lal Mirch exclaims, "It's impossible! I know Sawada! He's unbelievably kind!"

"That's right!" agrees the Storm Guardain. "The boss would never let the kids be placed in danger!"

Sawada turns to them. "Lal… Gokudera-kun…"

"Oh, man…" Irie, Shoichi rubs his head. "That just shows you how bad the situation is! Can't you read between the lines?!"

I smirk a little as the blonde man that came with Sawada coughs and comments, "And Shoichi snaps back."

"We have to bet everything to deal with this, or you and all your friends will be killed! That's not all! Many others too! If we screw up, the entire human race will be in danger!" Irie, Shoichi argues.

"The entire human race?" asks Sawada. He looks a bit puzzled.

The Arcobaleno summarizes, "Okay, so it's serious enough that you had to go this far. And it all has something to do with those battles to come, right?"

"Yes," replies Irie, Shoichi.

"Reborn!" exclaims Sawada.

The Arcobaleno declares, "I think we should believe him."

The Storm Guardain protests, "Reborn-san!"

"Hey, Reborn!" protests Lal Mirch.

The Arcobaleno explains, "His explanation answered all the questions that I had." Sawada gasps.

"Thank you," says Irie, Shoichi. "By the way… Your enemy will be…Byakuran-san!"

"I knew it," says Sawada. He gasps suddenly. The Arcobaleno smirks for some reason.

Irie, Shoichi comtinues to explain, "Byakuran-san will do whatever it takes to assemble the Tri-ni-set and make this world his. That's the kind of man he is. He's named his desire the Tri-ni-set. And if he succeeds, we'll all be witness to a hell beyond imagination. He'll obliterate any person, group, or even country, who goes against his will."

"No way…" Sawada mutters.

"There's something I still don't get," starts the Arcobaleno.

Irie, Shoichi and Sawada turn around to him and ask at the same time, "Huh?"

"Why have you been working for Byakuran this whole time? If you hadn't used the Ten-Year-Bazooka to bring the Vongola Rings to this time, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish his goal," says the Arcobaleno.

"Ah! That's right!" exclaims Sawada.

The Arcobaleno continues, "You might have been able to minimize the number of victims if you hadn't brought Tsuna and the others to this time."

"But then…" Sawada starts.

The Arcobaleno finishes, "Tsuna and the Arcobaleno would still be dead. But Kyoko and the others wouldn't have been involved."

"Mm, for a while… But he would have eventually been able to bring you to the future, even without my help," says Irie, Shoichi.

Sawada asks, "Huh?"

Irie, Shoichi explains, "Plus, there was another reason I was partial to this method. This is the only time when he can be stopped!"

"Huh?" asks Sawada.

The Storm Guardian asks, "What do you mean?!"

"Defeating Byakuran-san now is the only way to seal his power!" exclaims Irie, Shoichi.

"Power?!" exclaims Sawada.

"It'll take a while to explain…" he starts. Suddenly he exclaims, "Huh! I forgot!"

Sawada asks, "Huh?"

"Have you heard anything from Vongoal HQ?!" asks Irie, Shoichi.

"What?" Sawada turns to the Arcobaleno.

The Arcobaleno replies, "No."

"Not yet? I see… Not yet…." Irie, Shoichi mutters. Suddenly, he goes to his knees, holding his stomach. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Sawada asks, "W-What's wrong?"

"I suddenly feel very anxious…" he replies weakly.

The blonde man that came with Sawada says, "Shoichi." _I guess they know each other well._ He places a hand on Irie, Shoichi's back and turns to Sawada. "Don't worry."

"Spanner-san?" asks Sawada.

Spanner explains, "Shoichi's stomach starts hurting whenever he gets nervous."

"Eh?!" exclaims Sawada.

The Storm Guardian sighs. "The boss of this place is prone to stomachaches?" _Says the "right hand man" who's prone of fainting at the sight of his sister?_ I smirk.

"Pathetic," says Lal Mirch. _It's not like people can control who they are._

Irie, Shoichi says, "I didn't ask to be this way! Besides, I'm not cut out for this…" He starts to wince again.

"Are you okay, Shoichi?" asks Spanner.

"Spanner…" mutters Shoichi.

Spanner nods. "This is how he normally is."

"U-Um…" Sawada starts.

Spanner replies, "Shoichi is an amazing guy, but even more amazing is how he doesn't look the part."

"Spanner, that's not a compliment," says Irie, Shoichi.

Spanner says with a smile, "It's meant to be."

Irie. Shoichi lets out a sigh. "Anyways, reaching this place is the first hurdle in order to defeat Byakuran-san." He holds up his index finger, "If we consider this the first stage," he says. He holds up two fingers now. "There's still a second one you need to clear!"

"What? More fighting?" asks Sawada.

Irie, Shoichi says, "No, that's not it. I want you to heal up for the time being. Depending on how the second stage goes, that is."

"What is this 'second stage'?" asks the Arcobaleno.

"You haven't heard? There was a plan to launch a united attack on the Millefiore all over the world today," explains Irie, Shoichi.

Sawada seems to just remember. "Ah, that's right…"

"Tsuna and the others broke in here at the same time," says the Arcobaleno.

Irie, Shoichi explains, "If the united attack fails, then things will become much more difficult. The key battle will be in Italy." _Hm, Fran's part of it then…_

* * *

Reviews:

Chocobo1374

Favorite Story:

OhMyAdrienne, shina15yuki98

Story Alert:

shina15yuki98, Black-Rabbit32, Raviena Si Absole, arisuloid, moongothcat, MuteReader


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Kasumi gets confused. Poor Kasumi, just pick Hibird and run away.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

In the middle of all the chatter, Dokuro suddenly asks, "U-Um… Mukuro-sama… What happened to Rokudo Mukuro?"

Irie Shoichi gasps. I cross my arms. _Let's see what this guy knows…_ "According to what Byakuran-san said, Mukuro had possessed a Millefiore solider. Once Byakuran-san noticed, he personally..." Dokuro gasps.

"N-No way!" mutters Sawada.

"But I don't believe him," continues Irie, Shoichi.

Dokuro asks, "Huh?"

Irie, Shoichi explains, "Because his name never showed up on the Vendicare Prison's dead list." I resist the urge to let out a sigh. _Thank goodness… Mukuro-sama is okay for sure…_

"Which means…" starts Sawada.

Irie, Shoichi smiles. "He's alive. That's certain." Dokuro collapses suddenly. "H-Hey, you!" exclaims Irie, Shoichi. I don't run over to her, but I watch.

Kusakabe runs over and exclaims, "Chrome-san!"

Irie, Shoichi helps her up and she says, "Thank goodness…"

* * *

I look around as they start to walk back to the base. I hang back and Hibari looks at me. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Hibari-san, you're going back separately from the others, right?" I ask. He nods. "May I join you then?" He nods. I smile a little. "Thank you." I have a headache. I know I can count on Hibari not annoying me.

I stand there and wait until Hibari starts to go. I follow him outside. It seems like a normal day. People are going about their daily life, oblivious to their inevitable doom if Sawada and the others fail. Hibari's appearance made me realize that we've all been missing in present time for a while. I'm about to ask him a question, but Hibari suddenly asks, "This is where you disappeared to, isn't it?" I nod. "Hm," he replies. He turns away again and continues to walk down the street. I hear him mutter, "I was worried."

My eyes widen and I find myself blushing. _What Bianchi-san said really is true then… The present Hibari and the adult Hibari had feelings for me. That's...ten years of having feelings for someone? That's actually pretty sweet..._ I find my cheeks getting even warmer. Hibari turns to me again and gives me a questioning look. "I-It's nothing…" I reply, "I…I'm sorry if my disappearance caused you any trouble, Hibari-san."

"Your friends came to the school the other day," Hibari says suddenly. _He realized that I was worried…? _

My eyes widen a little. "Ken and Chickusa?" I ask.

"I don't know. There were two of males from Kokuyo who came looking for you. I think I saw them once," he replies.

"Mm…was one of them blonde with a large scar by this nose and the other one pale with glasses?" I ask. He nods. "Yes, that would be them then."

"The blonde one was very boisterous and demanded to know where you were," continues Hibari.

_Oh shoot Ken…_ "I'm really, really sorry about Ken's behavior," I say.

"I told them I didn't know where you were and the blonde one got mad," says Hibari. "The pale one dragged him away though."

I let out a quiet sigh. _I really did worry them… Ken… Chickusa… I'm sorry._ "Again, I'm really sorry about that…" He nods. My apology was accepted. Kusakabe finds us and leads us to the shrine where we enter Hibari's side of the base. Hibari looks a pleased to see that I work for him in the future. I retreat to the other side of the base to see if I can contact Fran.

* * *

I look at the monitor with a placid expression as Fran shows up on the screen. "Kasumi-senpai…do you really have to bother me right after the invasion?" he asks, seeming particularly exhausted.

"I'm sorry," I reply. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"That's weird. Why would you turn to me to ask something?" he asks.

I raise my right eyebrow at him. "It's not like I can ask Ken or Chickusa. I haven't seen them at all. Plus, I don't know how to contact them. Mukuro-sama hasn't contacted me in a while either so…" I reply with a shrug.

"Why don't you just ask those people at the base then?" Fran suggests.

I shake my head. "Most of the people are from the past. They can't help much. As for the ones from this time period…well…I'd get some weird answers for sure," I reply. Then I add, "Not that I expect any less weird answers from you."

"Whatever then… This is keeping me safe from the angry boss and the Fallen Prince."

"Can you tell me what you know about my future-self then?"

"Wow, you're really curious as a kid, Kasumi-senpai," he comments, his voice still pretty monotone, but I can catch a hint of teasing in it. "Anyways, you're really pretty in the future. Really, really pretty…" he starts. "I can see why Master Mukuro is always staring at you."

I start to blush a little and I exclaim, "What's with that comment, Fran?!"

"Huh, you look really cute right now too, Kasumi-senpai," he replies, still in a monotone way. I don't give him the satisfaction of getting an interesting reaction. Seemingly bored now, he says, "Anyways, you're still part of the Kokuyo Gang, but you work for the Vongola's Cloud Guardian too. Even though Master Mukuro is my 'official' teacher, you usually end up teaching me too. Your lessons are a lot less painful by the way. I like them more. Let's see…you still really hate M.M. and occasionally, you knock her unconscious when you get really annoyed with her. During our lessons we use her as a practice target sometimes and we make fun of her by using illusions of Master Mukuro."

I start to laugh. "Mukuro-sama doesn't mind?"

"Nope, not at all. He seems to like Kasumi-senpai the best. But he always gets mad at me. Oh, Master Mukuro really doesn't like it when you go work with the Vongola's Cloud Guardian. He gets really mad when you're away. During our lessons he attacks me a lot more when you're away. He was especially annoyed that time when you travelled around the world with the Vongola's Cloud Guardian to research box weapons."

I nod. "Mm, I think that's enough. Thank you Fran."

He shrugs. "Whatever." His voice is still deadpanned.

I smile a little. "Sorry for bothering you," I say apologetically. "I can see why you would be my favorite kohai in the future, Fran. Well, see you." I think I see him smile a little. He waves and then, I cut the connection. _The adult Mukuro-sama gets mad when my future-self spends time with the adult Hibari-san…_ I sigh, I didn't ask for something like this. I have such a massive headache now.

* * *

I eat my rice and look at Dokuro, who seems to be on the spot right now. "Aren't you hungry Chrome-chan?" asks Miura.

Dokuro looks really uncomfortable. "You don't have to force yourself to eat right now. Food tastes best when you're actually hungry," Sasagawa says with a smile. Dokuro gasps and blushes even more.

Dokuro sets down her chopsticks and gets up. "I'm going to my room..." she mutters.

"How about a cup of tea first?" asks Miura. "There's some great tea…" Dokuro runs out. I finish the bowl of rice and set the bowl and chopsticks down on the table. "She's a quiet and odd girl," comments Miura.

Bianchi chuckles a little. "She doesn't know what to do when people are kind to her."

"Eh?" asks Sasagawa.

"I heard from Reborn…" starts Bianchi. I start to listen more attentively now. _What does the Arcobaleno know about us?_ "That girl thought she was all alone for her whole life. She's never considered that others would accept her unconditionally. That's why she's suffering from a bit of shock from what you two would consider natural behavior. But she's a good girl. Don't treat her any differently."

"Got it!" the others exclaim happily.

I look up as Sawada and his Guardians, excluding Hibari and Dokuro come in. I stand up, about to leave. "Sato-san, don't you want more food? All you ate was a bowl of rice," says Mirua.

I shake my head. "I'm a guest here. I don't quite belong. I wouldn't want to take up all the resources," I reply as I put the bowl and the chopsticks that I used into the sink.

"Sato-san," starts Sawada. I look at him blankly as I start to wash the bowls and utensils in the sink. "You don't have to be so distant."

I nod. "I understand that. The thing is, even though in this time period, the adult Mukuro-sama and the adult Hibari-san work for you, the present Mukuro-sama doesn't work under you and even though I do work under Hibari-san in a way, he doesn't work under you." I look down at the sink and mutter, "I can't betray Mukuro-sama like that…" I continue to wash the dishes with my head down. I finish the remaining dishes and start to walk out.

"Wait, at least stay for some tea, Sato-san," Sawada pleads.

"Fine," I reply slowly. I sit down at the table again and listen to their antics. I find myself laughing a little as the Storm Guardian faints due to seeing Bianchi. _Why do I always get myself caught in these in-between situations?_ I feel a twinge of sadness hit me and I look down again._ I should leave now. I shouldn't let myself get too close to the mafia…_

* * *

I walk back to Hibari's side of the base with dinner for Hibari and Kusakabe. "Where did you go?" asks Hibari once I go into his side of the base. I get the feeling he was a bit worried for some reason. _That's right… This is Hibari-san's first time at the base._

I smile at him and I see his expression soften slightly. "I'm sorry I took so long, Hibari-san. Kusakabe-san usually goes to Sawada-san's side of the base to pick up dinner. Since I was around there today, I decided to pick up dinner instead," I explain. I walk over to the table and place the food I brought over on it. Hibari just nods. Then, he just sits down and starts to eat. I walk into several rooms looking for Kusakabe. Finally, I go to his room. The door is closed. I knock on the door and ask, "Kusakabe-san? Are you in there?"

"Ah! Yes," replies Kusakabe from behind the door. He opens the door. "Oh, you're back, Sato-san." I nod. "Kyo-san was worried about you, you know?" he asks.

I blush even though I figured as much. Hearing it out loud makes me embarrassed, I guess. "Why?" I ask quietly.

"Although Kyo-san has never admitted it, he really does care for you, Sato-san." Kusakabe notices my expression and says, "Even the Sato-san from this time period is confused, but don't worry about it too much. Take your time."

I nod slowly. I change the topic quickly. "Um, I brought back dinner, Hibari-san already started to eat." Kusakabe nods, most likely sensing my discomfort.

After he goes to eat dinner, I walk back to my room and after closing the door, I start to think. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I never really thought about it much. At first, I had a crush on Mukuro and he knew that. It always felt like he was constantly teasing me, but there are times that it felt like he returned the same feelings. Like how he always favored me, taking me out of harm's way, and protecting me from things like ending up in Vendicare Prison… But then, when he brought Dokuro and I got upset, causing me to go to Nami-Middle. That's when I met Hibari… I groan in frustration and plop down on my bed. _This sucks…_ I lay there quietly. _I wonder if my future-self figured it out…_ I get up again as I hear knocking on my door. I open the door and see Hibari there. He doesn't say anything, instead Hibird says, "Kasumi, Kasumi!" Hibird flies into my room and lands on my head.

I look at Hibari blankly as Hibird starts to nest in my hair. "Is something wrong, Hibari-san?" I ask.

"Hibird was looking for you," he replies.

I say a bit too slowly, "I see…" _That sounds like a pretty flimsy lie to me._ I continue to stand at the door awkwardly until I finally ask quietly, "Would you like to come in?" I move out of the way so he can walk in. Then, I sit on my bed and pick up a random book, pretending that I was in the middle of reading it before he knocked on the door.

I watch his back with vague interest as he inspects the pictures that my future-self left in the room. They seem to immediately catch his eye. He seems a bit pleased and I figure that he must be pleased that there's a picture of his future-self with my future-self, but not one of me with Mukuro. _Is he really pleased about something like that…? Or is it just my imagination?_

"Kasumi, Kasumi!" Hibird calls. Hibari turns to look at Hibird who's still sitting on my head. "Hibari, Hibari!" My eyes widen slightly. _This sounds really familiar…_ "Kiss! Kiss!" I feel my cheeks get warm. _I can just die of embarrassment now. Of all the times possible, must you choose now, Hibird? Really? Geez…It's like Hibird knows…_

* * *

Reviews:

icecream flies, d gray man fan

Favorite Author:

KuroShiro-San, d gray man fan, SKYLARK333333333

Favorite Story:

Ashiteru my hasu, KuroShiro-San, Bel's awesome prinsipessa82, d gray man fan, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Hawk'sFeathers, SKYLARK333333333

Alert Author:

KuroShiro-San, SKYLARK333333333

Alert Story:

Ashiteru my hasu, KuroShiro-San, Bel's awesome prinsipessa82, CrimsonSkyTamer, d gray man fan, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Kuramalover2006, SKYLARK333333333


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I have a question for you all. You don't have to respond, but I'd appreciate it if you did. Thank you, to SMY Stories for actually getting me to think about this! So, onto the question, which do you like more? MukuroXKasumi, HibariXKasumi, or MukuroXKasumiXHibari?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I stare at the tank on the Rain Guardian's back meant for storing the Arcobaleno inside so that the non-Tri-ni-set Policy doesn't hurt him opens up. The Arcoabaleno jumps out. "Hey, Reborn-san," greets Irie, Shoichi. "Were you okay on your way over?"

"Yeah," replies the Arcobaleno, "Though it was a little rough inside the non Tri-ni-set container." There is a thud as the Rain Guardian places the large and apparently heavy container on the ground.

Irie asks, "Were you all able to relax a bit?" I stand next to Hibari and Kusakabe in the back and watch as the others nod. I don't respond in any way. It would be best not to shake my head because I truth, I didn't really get to rest. Kusakabe continues to look at Hibari with a worried expression. He glances at me and I give him a reassuring smile. Hibari doesn't seem too annoyed right now. He should be okay soon. Kusakabe's expression seems to ease up a little, but it's not hard to see that he's still worried.

"Shoichi," calls the blonde-man that Sawada told me is named Spanner. "I'm finished with the final checks. Everything seems to be in order."

"Thank you, Spanner," Irie replies. "I know I've already said this, but please don't reveal anything about the future while in the past," Irie reminds us. This of course, should have been common sense, but I guess for some, it isn't. Then, he continues, "A few months have passed since you came to the future. Actually, between Sawada, Tsunayoshi-kun's and Sasagawa, Ryohei-kun's arrival, only three days have elapsed in the past."

"Eh?" asks Sawada.

Irie continues, "I'm sure you'll be thrown off by the difference, but I need you to use the story that you were on a picnic and got lost. That should be enough to cover it all. The Arcobaleno Trials will last one week. I'll make preparations for you to return here. Understood? I don't mean to frighten you, but you must clear the trials within one week. If you don't obtain all the seals within that time, the seals you've obtained will become invalid. And then our hope to defeat Byakuran-san will be lost. This is a big gamble, but we have no choice but to count on you." There's tension in the air. I ignore it. I shouldn't get myself more worried about something that I can't help with or need to involve myself with. I have other things to worry about. Ken and Chickusa flash through my mind and I frown. They'll be upset.

Suddenly, Lambo and I-Pin run in. "Here comes Lambo-san!" exclaims Lambo.

"Lambo! Stop running around!" I-Pin scolds. Miura and Sasagawa come in as well. They have serious expressions on.

"Sorry to make you wait. Everyone's here now. Are you all ready then?" asks Irie.

Sawada replies, "Y-Yes!" There are nods from the others. I watch as Sawada's gaze lingers on the Rain Guardian, who seems to be thinking about something else. He looks troubled. _That's right, his father was killed._ I recall the adult Hibari telling me this.

"Y-Yamamoto, um…" starts Sawada.

"It's okay, I don't know how much time we'll have together, but I'll try to be a good son," replies the Rain Guardian.

Irie says, "Alright, let's send you on your way." He turns back. "Spanner."

"Roger that," replies Spanner. He starts to type quickly and the round machine starts to glow. A bright light starts to glow and I watch as we all start to glow ourselves. Kusakabe, who is not glowing, has an awed expression as he stares at both Hibari and I.

* * *

I look around and realize that we're in the shopping district. "I'll see you later Hibari-san…" I mutter as I start to walk off with Dokuro. He nods and breaks off from the group too. "Head on without me," I say to Dokuro. "I need to pick some stuff up." She nods and walks off. I walk into a store and start to buy food and snacks. I'll need a way to make up for my disappearance.

_"Where did you disappear to?"_ asks Mukuro's voice in my head. He found me quickly so, he must have been looking already. I can assume that Mukuro contacted me before Dokuro. For some reason, this makes me a bit happy.

_Mukuro-sama… I… I can't tell you. _

_ "What?"_ he asks. I look at the floor. I've always told him what he wanted to know.

_ I'm sorry, but I can't tell you… _I continue to take food off the shelf and I walk over to the cashier to pay.

Mukuro seems upset. _"My cute little Kasumi, you can't disappear and then not tell me where you went to for three days."_

_I… I know, but I can't tell you, Mukuro-sama. I'm supposed to say that we went on a picnic and got lost, but I have too much respect for you to even bother with that. Please, forgive me, Mukuro-sama. _I take hold of the plastic bags and start to walk back home. Mukuro doesn't reply.

* * *

"Ken, Chickusa! I'm back!" I call out. Ken comes charging over and Chickusa follows behind him slowly. My expression is calm.

"Kasumi! Where did you go?! Kakipi and I went all over looking for you!" Ken exclaims angrily.

"Ken," starts Chickusa.

For the first time, I bow to Ken and Chickusa. "I'm sorry."

"We even went to that sparrow looking for you!" exclaims Ken, referring to Hibari as the sparrow. He stops suddenly and I look at him blankly. He didn't finish his rant. "Wait… Did you just…bow?" he asks, seeming shocked.

I nod. "I did." There's silence. "Don't expect me to do that ever again, Ken," I say seriously. He nods, his eyes still a bit wide. I feel my expression soften into a small smile. _I missed you guys…Ken…Chickusa…_ "Here, I bought snacks for you, Ken." I hold up the plastic bag to him and he takes it.

I can tell that he's happy even though he tries to hide it. "Fine, I guess I'll accept your apology then," he replies. He walks off with a grin. _Thank goodness…_

"Chickusa, I-" I start.

He cuts me off. "You're alright, aren't you?" he asks. I nod. "Then it's fine." He sighs and starts to walk off. "I'm going to take a shower."

I walk over to him and pass him a plastic bag as well. It's filled with bars of soap and bottles of shampoo. "Here," I say. He takes the bag and peers into it. "We were running low on those the other day," I mutter.

He nods and mutters, "Thanks." Then he continues to walk off. I smile and let out a sigh. _They both forgave me…_ I continue to smile to myself as I start to prepare a meal.

* * *

Reviews:

SMY Stories, Chocobo1374, Quimmy100

Favorite Story:

Princess Of Anime12, Raviena Si Absole, moongothcat

Favorite Author:

Princess Of Anime12

Story Alert:

Princess Of Anime12, Snow0Redemption, 13

Author Alert:

Princess Of Anime12


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I finally managed to update! Happy birthday Hibari!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I change into my uniform and I grab my bag. I glance at my reflection in a small mirror that I own and I realize that my hair has grown a lot longer. The two large corkscrew curls that used to be only a few inches below shoulder length are now a few inches longer. I sigh and walk out of my room. Everything is back to normal again. It's actually kind of weird though. Mukuro still hasn't contacted me yet. I assume that he's still cross with me for not being able to tell him the truth. I let out a quiet sigh as I grab a slice of bread for breakfast. No need to make myself upset. "I'm heading off to school," I announce. I walk outside and start to wonder to myself if Mukuro will forgive me. So much for not getting myself upset.

* * *

"Good morning, Hibari-san," I say with a smile.

Hibari looks up. "Sato." _He seems to be a good mood today…._

Hibird, currently nesting on Hibari's head, says, "Kasumi, Kasumi!"

I continue to smile. "Oh of course, good morning to you too, Hibird." Hibird flies over and lands on my head.

"We're staying on the rooftop today. The Vice-Chairman's punishment is to do all the paperwork," says Hibari, looking down at the school. I nod in response and sit down by him. _Poor Kusakabe…no doubt, he got beat up by Hibari…_ I lean back on the gate and I close my eyes. _It's nice out. I can fall asleep here…_

* * *

I wake up before the bell rings to find Hibari watching me. I blush. _Was he watching me sleep…?_ "I… I'll be on my way now, Hibari-san," I say quietly. He nods and I walk away quickly in an attempt to hide my blushing face.

I walk into the classroom to find Sawada and his usual bunch all there. It's as though nothing has happened at all. I get to my seat right before the bell rings. The teacher announces, "I know this is short notice, but from today, we'll have two transfer students joining our class." He turns to the students and says, "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hariyama, Monta," says the shorter male. I look at both students carefully. Something seems off.

"Hariyama, Himeko. You can call me 'Hime,'" says the female with red hair. She winks and continues, "Pleasure to meet you."

The teacher explains, "These two are twins, and they moved here because of their father's job. Try to help them settle in."

I hear Sawada mutter, "Twins? They sure don't look very alike…"

Apparently the students catch it too because the female says, "We're fraternal twins. I hope we can get along."

"Huh? Ah, sure…" replies Sawada. He was caught off guard for sure.

* * *

The bell signals lunch break and I get up to stretch. "Ah, Sato-san, would you like to join us for lunch?" asks Sasagawa.

I look at her blankly. "If you'd like me to," I reply. I walk over.

"Sorry for disturbing," starts the female Hariyama.

"We don't really know our way around the school," says the male Hariyama.

"Could you show us around?" finishes the female Hariyama.

Sasagawa replies, "Oh, um… Hariyama-san, right?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I've already told you to call me 'Hime," she replies a bit arrogantly.

"You can call me Monta," says the male. I notice that Sasagawa stiffens a bit and she nods. She and Kurokawa exchange looks.

"So will you show us around?" asks Hime.

"Yeah, sure," replies Sasagawa. "You don't mind, right Sato-san?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "Not at all."

Sasagawa nods and asks the twins, "Where would you like to go first? Let me know if there's any place in particular you'd like to see." _I know who you are now… "Hariyama, Monta" and "Hariyama, Himeko."_

* * *

Somehow, I end up walking out of the school with Sasagawa, Kurokawa, Monta, and Himeko. Sasagawa asks, "Eh? So your parents are overseas?"

"That must be hard," comments Kurokawa.

Monta replies, "Not really. Our old man has a habit of throwing things, and our mother always shouts at us. I actually feel much better right now." _So, Xanxus is their "father", which makes sense, but the part where Squalo is their "mother" is somewhat strange…_ Sasagawa and Kurokawa exchange looks again.

"The two of us are living by ourselves right now, but we still don't have any daily necessities yet. Could you recommend a good store?" asks Hime.

"Eh? Sure…" replies Sasagawa. She still looks a bit surprised.

"I'm heading out to buy some things today as well, I could show you around if you'd like," I say.

Hime nods. "Sounds good."

"Oh, that's right, your parents aren't around either, right?" asks Sasawaga.

"Something like that," I reply. _Though dead isn't quite the same as being overseas._ As that thought strikes me, I realize that I actually don't know who my parents were or if they were killed or not.

"Kyoko-chan!" Miura shouts from a distance. I turn and look down the street to see Miura dashing down the sidewalk in our direction. When she finally makes it, she's panting for air.

"Haru-chan, what's the matter?" Sasagawa asks.

"I ran here at full speed as soon as class ended!" she explains happily. She looks around and asks, "Where's Tsuna-san?"

Kurokawa replies, "Sawada disappeared the second class ended. Gokudera and Yamamoto were with him."

"So was Onii-chan," Sasagawa adds. _Ah, I guess their first trial appeared…which would also explain the appearance of these two…_

Miura exclaims, "What? No way…"

"Oh, a friend of yours?" Hime interrupts.

"Could you introduce us?" asks Monta.

"You want to come shopping with us?" Hime asks Miura.

Miura looks a bit confused as she replies, "S-Sure…"

* * *

I sigh as we finally finish parading around the shopping district. I hate wasting time like this, but if I were to leave so suddenly in front of _them_, it would surely give it away that I've seen through the illusions. "Thanks, Mister," says Hime. She bought some food from one of the food stands. She walks back over and hands each of us one. "Here you go. It's to show my appreciation for shopping with us," she explains. "Thanks to you, we now know a lot of great stores."

"But…" Sasagawa starts to protest.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's proof that we're friends now," replies Hime with a wink.

Kurokawa decides, "We might as well accept them." Sasagawa nods slowly.

"Then I won't hold back! Itadakimasu!" declares Miura.

"You should hold back," Monta replies with a serious expression.

"He's got such a sharp tongue. Sorry about that," says Hime.

I cringe a little as I hear a man's voice greet, "Well, well, Mesdemoiselles…" _It's that guy…_

Miura turns around slowly. "T-This voice is…."

"Dr. Shamal!" Sasagawa exclaims.

"I knew it…" starts Miura. "It's that dangerous man…"

"What do you want?" asks Kurokawa.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me," he replies with confidence that shouldn't exist. "Especially you, beautiful miss," he says to me.

I cross my arms and turn away from him. "Hmph."

"Oh, we have some new faces…" Dr. Shamal starts. He looks at Monta and Hime. I see his expression turn a bit serious suddenly. _He noticed too._ He quickly hides the seriousness and says, "You shouldn't be hanging out here this late. Come on, it's time to go home." He rounds up Kurokawa, Sasagawa, and Miura and moves them away from Monta and Hime. _Maybe he isn't that bad of a person after all… I'll have to give him a little credit._

Miura asks, "W-What do you mean?"

"Hey, don't push us!" demands Kurokawa.

"Monta-kun, Hime-chan, see you tomorrow!" Sasagawa calls out.

"You should hurry home too!" says Dr. Shamal.

I smile politely at Monta and Hime and say, "For one, Dr. Shamal appears to be correct. It's getting late. I should head home to make dinner. Good bye, Belphgor and Mammon." I smirk at them.

"Wow, so you did realize," comments Hime.

I cross my arms. "Of course I did, but I won't spoil your fun for you," I reply. "Just don't get me involved. I'm not part of the mafia." I walk off to head back home.

* * *

After I get back, I put the food away and I go to take a shower first. After I get out of the shower, I get the feeling that something's up. I throw on my clothes and run outside, my hair still dripping water. I stop and my eyes widen as I watch Hibari and Mukuro fighting each other in the front with Sawada watching them with a scared expression. _What's going on…?_ "I see. You've certainly improved since the last time we fought," says Mukuro.

"I'm returning the favor," replies Hibari.

"Kufufu. The result will be the same no matter how many times you try," Mukuro replies.

"I will bite you to death." They continue to fight at an amazing speed.

I jump over to Sawada and ask, "Exactly what's going on?" I cross my arms.

"I-I don't know," replies Sawada. "Ah… Ah! What are you doing, Hibari-san, Mukuro?!"

"Don't bother," says the Arcobaleno.

"Eh?" asks Sawada.

The Arcobaleno explains, "No one can stop them now."

"No way…" replies Sawada. I look back over to Hibari and Mukuro, they're completely absorbed in fighting each other. Now that I think about it, they haven't even seemed to notice that I came here.

The Arcobaleno continues, "Hibari hasn't forgotten his past humiliation. Mukuro accepted his challenge with that in mind. This won't be settled until one of them is taken out."

"Eh?!" exclaims Sawada. I let out a sigh.

I turn around as something falls to the ground. I look blankly at the Arcobaleno wearing a helmet that fell flat on his face. "Was this your so-called 'intellectual' method?" asks the Arcobaleno. "As usual, you're pathetic as ever."

"Ah! It's the one who attacked us at Mafia Land!" exclaims Sawada.

"Skull. He's my lackey," explains the Arcobaleno.

"Who are you calling your lackey?!" exclaims Skull.

Sawada looks a bit surprised. "Eh? So this is a trial? Then why are the two of them fighting?"

"He probably intended to use those two to crush you so he wouldn't have to dirty his own hands," explains the Arcobaleno. "But you didn't do research on their past. That was your mistake. Now that you've brought these two together, we can't predict what will happen next." The fighting continues and I start to wonder who will lose.

"You're right," Sawada agrees. "They're Hibari-san and Mukuro."

I cross my arms and say, "Arcobaleno, since this one is your 'lackey,' then I assume that you won't mind much if I torment him a bit for interrupting my shower and trespassing on our territory?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," replies the Arcobaleno. I smirk and I use the first path to assist me with my illusions. Suddenly, the ground gets hit with so much force that pieces of it come flying this way. I let go of my illusions and I decide that I will save my tormenting for some other time.

"Ahh!" Sawada crouches down and covers his head. "Oh man, this is a complete mess! We don't have time to worry about the trial!"

"No!" says a female voice. I watch with slight amusement as a baby sized Lal Mirch lands on Skulls head. "The trial has already begun."

"Lal! Where did you come from?!" asks Sawada

"There!" exclaims another voice from above. I look up to see the Arcobaleno with the blue pacifier on a bird. "As you requested, I brought Lal here as fast as I could, kora!"

Sawada stands up and exclaims, "Colonello!"

"We can't begin without Lal as an observer," explains the Arcobaleno. _There are so many people from the mafia just gathering here right now. What is this?_

"Reborn… Did you know that this would happen?" asks Sawada.

"More or less," the Arcobaleno replies. "I've known Skull for a long time. It's not too hard to guess about what that guy will do."

"What was that?!" exclaims Skull as he gets back up again.

Lal Mirch jumps back on Skull's head and says, "There you have it. Now that I'm here, this will be an official trial."

"For real?!" exclaims Skull, somehow getting back up once again.

"In this situation?" asks Sawada.

Lal Mirch jumps back down. "Don't be a baby! No matter what happens, you must accomplish your objective. That is how… That is how Vonogla the Tenth should be!"

"I-It's easy for you to say…" mutters Sawada.

The Arcobaleno cuts in, "There's no time for you to waste, Tsuna."

Lal Mirch jumps off Skull and announces, "The second trial begins! The participants are: the holder of the Sky Ring, the Cloud Guardian, and the Mist Guardian!"

Suddenly, many men in dark suits appear and surround Hibari and Mukuro. Skull jumps back to the place where he fell from and commands, "In that case, take them out all together!" They pile on top of both Hibari and Mukuro. They all get thrown back shortly and they fall to the ground.

"A-Amazing…" says Sawada. I nod.

"Why are you crowding together? I won't allow anyone to interfere with me," says Hibari.

Mukuro says, "I would have to agree. I do not know what the Vongola and Arcobaleno are up to, but right now I would rather you not interfere with me."

Ken and Chikusa run out and I jump over to them as Ken exclaims, "I heard some noise so I came out to see who was behind all of it… It's Mukuro-san!"

"Mukuro-sama…" says Chikusa.

"You both reacted late," I comment.

"Ken, Chikusa, and my cute little Kasumi. Perfect timing. I wish to enjoy my battle with him. Could you clear all the pests?" asks Mukuro.

Ken exclaims, "Eh? …Ah?! The duck and the Vongola! And who are these guys?! How dare you trespass on our territory!"

"Are they the pests you speak of, Mukuro-sama?" asks Chikusa.

"Yes," replies Mukuro. "I'll need you to prevent them from bothering us. I'm counting on you." Then he and Hibari run off.

Sawada exclaims, "Wait!" I cringe as Sawada gets smacked up high and falls back down on his face by a large octopus. More men appear and surround us.

"You all! I'm not letting you get past me!" exclaims Ken. He puts in a cartridge and says, "Kong Channel!"

I form my scythe in my hand and pull my hair over my right eye. "Since Mukuro-sama asked us to, I'm going to put more effort into this than before."

Chikusa holds up his yo-yos and says, "This is a pain, but it can't be helped." Then, one of his yo-yos smacks one of the men in the head. The man collapses. Ken smacks two of the men's heads together and I take that as my cue to begin. I use the fourth path and slash at the two men in front of me. They both fall quickly. "Bring it," says Chikusa.

I jump back as there's a large shockwave from Sawada punching the octopus. Ken stops with two men's heads in hand and comments, "That guy, he's stronger than ever somehow."

"Yeah," agrees Chikusa.

I jump up and smash the handle of my scythe forcefully onto one of the men's head. "Yeah, he's trained a lot," I say with a nod as I jump back again as the man crumples to the ground.

Suddenly, Ken runs over and grabs one of the octopus's arms. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm helping you out here," says Ken.

A yo-yo hits the next arm and Chikusa explains, "We're just following Mukuro-sama's orders."

Skull looks enraged now and I use the third realm to send over some snakes to torment Skull for a bit. "That's right," I agree. This all buys enough time for Sawada to launch his attack. I watch as the octopus gets defeated. _He got better, by a lot…_ I make my scythe go away and I push my hair out of the way again. The fight is basically over. I run over to look for Hibari, Mukuro, and Sawada. "Ken, Chikusa, I'll leave it up you guys to wrap up the remaining ones. I'm heading off to check up on the others."

I hide in the trees as after I find Mukuro, Hibari, and Sawada and listen to them talk. "I thought it might be amusing to go along with their plan," replies Mukuro. "Vendicare Prison is terribly boring." I look down. "However, I became truly entertained as I fought against him. The same would apply to him."

"It's not interesting!" exclaims Sawada. "Because… Because, you…"

"Yes, I know," replies Mukuro. _It's Dokuro, isn't it…?_ "I pushed Chrome a little too hard." _I knew it. Only Sawada would realize that so quickly and worry._ "It appears that you've acquired new strength. I'd ask that you avoid dragging Chrome and Kasumi outside my reach again, though I suppose that won't be possible." _Hm… So he was really worried… I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama._

"I'm sorry, but…" starts Sawada.

"I don't want to hear excuses. As long as you protect both of them and the others," replies Mukuro.

Sawada nods. "I promise! I surely will…"

"I can't believe that I believed in a Mafia's promise. Maybe I'm losing my mind," says Mukuro. "I can hear you chuckling at that comment Kasumi, come out." I jump down from the tree, but I look at him blankly as I land on my left foot. _What chuckling…?_ I walk over to Mukuro and continue to look up at him with a blank look. He pats my head and comments, "It seems that you have grown tremendously and obtained a new power too, my cute little Kasumi."

"Is that so?" I ask innocently. His hand is still on my head as I look up at him.

"Kufufu, you think that I didn't notice you cover your right eye?" he replies with a smile. I sigh. _Well, I got caught… _"Unfortunately, it seems I'm out of time. I shall entertain you some other time," Mukuro says to Hibari.

Hibari turns back and replies, "There wouldn't be a point in defeating you in your present state. Someday, I will certainly bite the real you to death." I notice that he seems to be glaring at Mukuro, who in return wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I look up at Mukuro again and I feel myself start to blush. Hibari shoots Mukuro a glare again and Mukuro continues to smile. Hibari turns and asks Sawada, "If you're willing to fight in his stead, shall we continue?"

Sawada waves his hands frantically. "I-I'd like to pass…"

"I see," replies Hibari. "Sato," he says. I look over to him and he continues, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I nod. "R-Right." Hibari nods and leaves.

"Kufufu, you're still working for him, my cute little Kasumi?" asks Mukuro.

"Yes," I reply. _Shoot, I almost forgot!_ I bow to Mukuro and say, "I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama. Please forgive me…"

Mukuro starts to laugh again. "Were you worried about that the whole time?" I stand up straight again and look at him blankly. He smiles and pats my head again. "Don't worry, I understand." I smile at him and nod. "Then, Vongola, until we meet again…" Mukuro switches places with Dokuro and I sigh. _He's gone again…_

Sawada catches Dokuro and exclaims, "Look out!"

"Boss… I'm fine," replies Dokuro. _Yeah right, don't try to act tough._ I cross my arms now.

"Don't push yourself. You're not feeling well, right?" replies Sawada.

Suddenly, Ken's voice exclaims, "Ahhh? Why are you back?! What happened to Mukuro-san?!"

"He's gone," replies Dokuro.

"Why's that?!" exclaims Ken. "I have a lot to talk about with Mukuro-san."

"Ken," says Chikusa.

I add, "Ken, it's not Dokuro's fault. I get that you're upset, but you don't have to yell at her." I look down and mutter, "I miss talking to him too…"

Ken looks a bit surprised for a second and then he calms down suddenly. He puts his arms behind his head. "Tch… What a waste…"

I turn to Dokuro as Sawada starts to talk to the Arcobaleno. "Take a rest when we get inside, Dokuro," I say.

"Kasumi…?" Dokuro seems confused.

I turn away as I cross my arms and reply, "I know that you got pushed too hard. I don't care if you don't listen, but I'll tell you anyways."

* * *

We walk back to the front and Sawada grabs something wrapped in a purple cloth. "Um, Chrome," he starts.

"Eh?" asks Dokuro.

"You still want something?" asks Ken. Chikusa sighs. Sawada looks a bit scared. _Geez, just when I thought that he finally got a little less wimpy…_

I let out a sigh. "Go ahead, Sawada-san. You'll have to excuse Ken's behavior," I say.

Sawada looks at me and nods. Then, he turns to Dokuro. "Here," says Sawada, walking up to Dokuro.

Dokuro looks at him blankly. "What is it?"

"Mom made some rice balls. You can eat them if you'd like," explains Sawada. Dokuro gasps and her eyes widen a little. "I heard that you didn't eat much at the base so, I was wondering if you were eating properly here." _Hm, there's the normal Sawada- too caring for his own good._

"That's none of your business! We feed her quite well!" exclaims Ken.

Chikusa counters, "With lots of sweets."

"Eh? That's not very healthy. You need to eat properly," says Sawada.

"That may be so in Ken's case, but are you judging the food that _I _make?" I ask Sawada a bit coldly. _I… _I start to frown a little upon realizing that I may be wrong. _I shouldn't be so rude to someone who came here to help us… _I close my eyes and I let out a sigh. My expression returns back to normal. "I appreciate you generosity and care though, Sawada-san," I reply a bit more kindly. Sawada nods to me and offers Dokuro the food. Dokuro rejects it.

"She made a lot. You can all eat it together," says Sawada.

Dokuro finally accepts it. "Thank you…"

I look at Ken as he starts to sniff it. "There better not be anything weird mixed in there!" Ken exclaims.

"Eh? I'm pretty sure there's nothing weird in there… It's just kelp, dried bonito, and pickled plums…" replies Sawada.

Ken continues to sniff the box. "I'll pass on the pickled plums," says Chikusa. Suddenly Ken stops sniffing and looks at Chikusa.

"I'll pass on the dried bonito," I chime in. "I'll trade my share of the dried bonito for your share of the pickled plums," I say to Chikusa.

He nods. "Sounds good."

"Kakipi! Kasumi! Why are you so ready to eat them?!" exclaims Ken.

"Ken, I have enough respect for Sawada-san that I trust he didn't put anything weird in them," I say in Sawada's defense. Sawada's eyes widen a little, but then he smiles at me. _I'm only stating the truth. Besides, I think I owe him that much after he's helped me out so much…_

Chikusa says to Ken, "You don't need to eat any then."

"What was that?! You want to hog them all, four-eyed kappa!" exclaims Ken.

"You're pissing me off," replies Chikusa.

"Ah! Don't fight, there's more than enough to go along," says Sawada. I start to chuckle.

Ken exclaims, "Shut it, Vongola! Keep your mouth shut!" I continue to chuckle as Ken shouts at Sawada. Suddenly, Ken stops shouting and they all look at me. "What's with you?" asks Ken.

I grin and shake my head. "It's nothing." _I missed you guys…Ken, Chikusa._ I look at them and I smile. Chikusa seems to understand. Ken just looks plain confused. _Yeah, I missed you guys a lot…_

* * *

Reviews:

icecream flies (x2)

Favorite Author:

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Favorite Story:

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Alert Author:

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Alert Story:

Alice-Italy-Haruhi, SaChan22


	25. Chapter 25: Special Chapter

Author's Note: Ah, I'm finally back! Sorry about the late updates. There's been a lot of stuff to do. Anyways, since summer is coming around again, I'll start posting every week again. Yay! Happy birthday Mukuro and Kasumi!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

To me, it's just any other day, so I wonder why the day is staring off oddly. I stare at my dresser blankly. There's a note placed on it. I pick the note up and start to read the contents written neatly on the small piece of paper. It was obviously written by Dokuro. "Kasumi- Mukuro-sama asked me to get something for you. It's in your dresser." I put the note down again and open my dresser up and stare at the new outfit- a black butterfly-sleeved shirt with white lace at the edges of the sleeves, a pair of white shorts, and black thigh-length socks. I stare at the outfit for a bit. _Mukuro-sama or Dokuro chose well._ I change into my new clothing and pull on my black knee-high boots.

I walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen to find that food was already made. I stare at the toast laying on the table in amazement. Ken and Chikusa managed to make something. Who cares if it's just toast? I smile to myself and remind myself to thank Ken and Chikusa later. I eat the toast laid out for me and then go to wash the dishes that were lying around to find that they were already done. My eyes widen a little. _Well, this is really...weird…_ I stare at the washed dishes and then walk out of Kokuyo Land and head towards Nami Middle. There's not school today, but I'm supposed to check in with Hibari.

* * *

As I walk through the shopping district, my eyes widen a little as I see the Rain Guardian. "Good morning," I greet.

"Oh, yo!" he replies. He grins. "I have something for you."

"Huh?" I stare blankly at the rectangular object wrapped neatly in light blue wrapping paper. "Thank you…?" I offer, feeling a bit confused.

"No problem!" He waves and walks off happily. I stare in the direction that he left in blankly for a bit. Then, I pocket the present before continuing to walk towards the school.

When I walk past the cake store, Miura and Sasagawa run out. "Sato-chan!" they call out together.

"Hello," I greet.

"Here, this is from Haru-chan and I," Sasagawa says as she passes me a light pink gift bag with white tissue paper sticking out of it.

Miura adds, "We hope you like it!" They run off together, giggling. I put the gift from the Rain Guardian into the bag and continue to walk.

As I pass the convenience store, the Storm Guardian walks out. He looks at me for a bit and then grumbles, "Here." He passes me a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Thanks…" I reply slowly.

"Whatever," he replies. He leaves as well, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walks off.

I place the red box into the bag and continue to walk until I finally reach the school. I walk into the seemingly empty school and go Hibari's "office." I knock on the door softly. "Come in," Hibari's voice commands.

I open the door and walk into the room. "Good morning, Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san, Hibird."

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" Hibird flies over to me and lands on my head. I smile a little.

Kusakabe says, "I'll take care of your duties for today. You should go home and relax for today." He smiles a little. "Here's something for you. It's for helping the Chairman out so much this year." He passes me a box wrapped in a silver wrapping paper.

"Thank you," I reply. My response is still a bit slow though.

"Well, I'll be off then," he replies as he walks out. Probably to do patrols.

Hibird flies to Hibari's desk and flies back to me with a small purple gift bag. "Kasumi! Kasumi! From, Hibari!"

I accept the small bag with a smile. "Thank you, Hibird," I say softly. I continue to smile as I turn to Hibari. "Thank you, Hibari-san."

"Sato, go home."

"R-Right…" I reply slowly. I smile at him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hibari-san." I walk out of the room. _What's going on…?_

* * *

As I walk past the park, Lambo and I-Pin come running over to me. "Guhahaha! I found you, Henchman!"

"This from me," I-Pin says. She hands me a loosely wrapped white box with red ribbon on it.

"Thank you," I say.

"This is from Lambo-sama! The best boss in the world!" Lambo exclaims.

I can't help but smile at his energy. Lambo passes me a green lollypop wrapper. "Thanks…?" I reply.

"Lambo! Giving other people wrappers is bad!" I-Pin scolds.

"It's okay. Don't worry," I say. I-Pin doesn't seem to agree, but she stops anyways. "Well, I should go. Have fun you two. Don't get hurt," I say before continuing to walk back home._ I wonder why I keep receiving gifts…?_

* * *

As I walk past Sawada's house, Bianchi suddenly gets covered by pink smoke as she walks out of the house. She's replaced by her older-self who smiles at me. "Oh, hello. This is for you, Kasumi." She passes me a small, square box wrapped in a black wrapping paper with a white ribbon on it.

"Thank you," I reply.

She smiles. "Take care of yourself." She walks away.

Sawada walks past the door from the inside and then backtracks. "Sato-san? Why's the door open?" He asks.

"Ah, Bianchi-san forgot to close the door behind her," I explain.

"Oh..." he replies. He seems to be thinking about something when the Arcobaleno comes down.

The Acrobaleno says. "This is for you, Kasumi. Be happy. You got a gift from the greatest hitman in the world." He passes me a neatly wrapped box with wrapping paper with the Vongola crest all over it. _He did that to annoy me, didn't he?_

"T-That's right! The gift!" Sawada exclaims. He passes me a crudely wrapped box. "H-Here. Happy birthday, Sato-san."

"Thank you, Arcobaleno, Sawada-san" I reply. _That's right… It's my birthday… I'm so stupid._

As I walk down the street, I get stopped by the Sun Guardian who exclaims, "Happy birthday to the EXTREME!"

"Thanks," I reply quietly.

"Here's a gift for being an extremely good friend of Kyoko's!" He passes me a crudely wrapped lump with yellow wrapping paper.

"T-Thank you…?" I say as he runs off. I stare at the said lump warily for a bit before putting it into the bag with the others. _What kind of thing looks like this…?_

* * *

I walk home with a bag filled with gifts. "I'm back," I call out. My eyes widen as Ken and Chikusa walk out with Mukuro. Ken is happily jabbering away to Mukuro. Chikusa looks pretty content too. Mukuro smiles at me. "My cute little Kasumi, welcome back."  
"Mukuro-sama?" I ask. My eyes are still wide.

Mukuro continues to smile as he explains, "Chrome lent me her body. She said that this is her present to the both of us."

I smile and remind myself to thank Dokuro later. "Happy birthday, Mukuro-sama," I say. I give him a hug.

"Did you have a nice day so far?" Mukuro asks.

"Yes, I guess so," I reply.

"Good. Who did you receive presents from?"

"Hm, you, Ken and Chikusa, Dokuro, the Rain and Storm Guardians, Miura, Sawsagawa, Hibar-"

"Wait," Mukuro cuts in. "_He_ gave you a gift?" he asks. I nod. He seems a little…annoyed? "Let's go somewhere for lunch a dinner, my little Kasumi," he declares.

"Eh? What about Ken and Chikusa?" I ask.

Ken looks about to protest, but Chikusa cuts in, "We'll be fine. Have fun Kasumi."

"Then it's settled," Mukuro declares. "Let's go on a date in Namimori."  
"Wait…" I pause. "Eh?!" I exclaim as Mukuro takes my hand and starts to lead

me towards Namimori. I stare blankly at Mukuro's back as he leads me down the street. I start to smile a little. Maybe, just maybe, I'm enjoying myself.

* * *

Reviews:

Skyla15699, Animefreak1145, RainyAme

Favorite Author:

shina15yuki98, Animefreak1145

Favorite Story:

ChibiCheshire, bloodyrosethorns, Skyla15699, AkaneGurung, Animefreak1145, RainyAme, iheartkpop, DreamingofReading, Blazeflower

Alert Author:

Animefreak1145

Story Alert:

ChibiCheshire, Skyla15699, AkaneGurung, Angelgirl236, Animefreak1145, RainyAme


End file.
